It has to work
by TJ-79
Summary: Tony and Michelle. 1 week after season 2 but ignores season 3.
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own 24 - would like 2, but I don't!**

**This takes place starting 1 week after season 2 but ignores season 3.**

**Please read and let me know your thoughts and if you would like me to continue..**

**TJ**

Tony skulled his 6th beer hoping that maybe this would be the one that would help this night become a little easier. He scanned the bar looking for Jack but he was still a couple tables away deep in conversation with Kim. He watched Jack listening to her tell him a story, his eyes glowed more than the smile on his face. Tony felt happy for them both, for all of the horrible events that had occurred on the day of the bomb – at least the day had bought these two back together. Jack had only been out of hospital for a day but he looked good.

A hand landing on Tony's shoulder snapped him out of his train of thought. He looked up to see Ryan Chappelle.

"Tony, there is a few of us sitting just over there, you should come and join us." Ryan knew this was the last place in the world Tony wanted to be but he had hoped tonight would help lift the spirits of everyone at CTU, including Tony.

Tony nodded his head. "Yup, I might come over soon." He wished Chappelle would just disappear back into the crowd. It had been Chappelle's stupid idea to have the entire staff meet at this bar for a few drinks. He figured it would help boost everyone's moral. The office was trying to pull itself back together after the bomb had ripped them apart and for a lot of the junior staff Chappelle's idea seemed to be working. Looking over Tony could see a group of them laughing loudly with each other and he felt jealous.

Chappelle didn't look like he was going to go away until Tony made a move and so he signalled that he was going to go speak to Jack and then he slowly made his way to their table. Kim saw him coming and patted the seat next to her making him feel welcome. He slipped into the seat. "Hey, just had to make an escape before Chappelle tried to get me to sing campfire songs with the rest of them."

Jack looked over his shoulder at the group and laughed. "I tell ya Tony if I do come back we are going to have to work together on keeping that man out of the office as much as possible."

Tony skulled more of his beer and then nodded at Jack. "So you think you are going to take them up on the offer?"

Jack looked at Kim and then back to Tony. Due to Mason passing, Tony had been appointed director of CTU and now Division had offered Jack the possibility of separating the departments and making him head of Field Ops. If he took the position, he and Tony would run be running CTU together.

"Kim and I were just discussing that. It would be a more constructive way to spend my days opposed to drinking. And as you know, dividing CTU into two divisions was something I was always pushing for."

Jack watched Tony signal for another round of beer and then finish the rest of the one he was already working on. He was unshaven and he had such dark circles under his eyes that he looked like he had been punched in both of them. He knew Tony was completely wasted, he had never seen him like this before. He tried switching the subject. "So Tony, where is Michelle?"

Both Kim and Jack could see he had hit a nerve with Tony, his eyes opened up and he almost choked on his beer. Tony not realising how obvious he was being tried to brush it off. "I don't know, why would I know?"

Jack pushed him. "Well rumour is......there is something going on with you guys."

As the next round of beers was delivered to the table, Tony ordered some shots to be bought out. "Yeah well, the rumour is wrong."

"So you didn't kiss then?"

Tony's face seemed to soften a little, he even traded a smile with Jack as he lifted his eyes of the table. "Ok so we kissed. That's all." Tony shook his head as Jack's eyes seemed to be begging him for more information. "What Jack? You want details or something?"

Jack laughed. Something Tony had never really seen him do before. It was kim though that gave Tony a response he was not expecting. "Why is that all? Even I could see the chemistry between you two Tony – you don't see that often."

Although the last few years had toughened Tony up a lot, he was the sort to wear his heart on his sleeve. "Its not that I don't like Michelle, I do – it would....it would never work though."

Both Kim and Jack asked 'why' at the same time. Tony laughed watching the two of them hanging on to his every word for information.

"Have you seen Michelle? She is stunning, not exactly in my league...."

Before he could finish Kim cut him off. "TONY, don't say that. Besides you guys already kissed – doesn't that tell you she likes you?"

"It's not like that. Plus I can't see someone from work, it never works out. It's just not worth it."

Jack saw the pain in Tony's eyes, he recognised it so easily because it was the same pain he had felt the sting of as well – betrayal. He put his hand above Tony's on his beer so he couldn't take another swig. Tony gave him a look like 'what the hell are you doing?' He held Tony's stare. "Fuck Nina Tony. Fuck her. She didn't deserve you. Michelle is not like that, surely she proved that to you last week. I mean she was willing to go to jail for you, for me. You don't have to be scared of being happy Tony, don't fall into the hole I've spent the last year in."

Tony didn't know what to say so he didn't respond, instead he muttered obscenities under his breath – all of which Kim and Jack heard anyways. When Jack removed his hand from his beer Tony finished the rest of it and then sat there rubbing the side of his face. Anger seemed to be radiating from Tony's body. Jack softened his voice so that Tony wouldn't feel like he was being attacked.

"Don't you want a family Tony? You don't strike me as the sort of person who wants to spend their life alone. You have to learn how to put what's happened in the past so you can move forward."

Surprising them both, Tony slammed his fist on the table. His tone was like he was yelling but his voice was quiet. "Of course I want a family Jack. I always thought I would have been married with kids by now but that's not going to happen. It was only last week Nina was fucking with you.....us....again Jack, so how the hell do you put it behind you? You couldn't guarantee Michelle isn't going to hurt me can you?"

"No Tony, I can't – but isn't she worth finding out?"

Tony started to stand up. "No. I really care for Michelle......more than I've ever cared about anybody. Fuck I love her, but I'll be damned if I am going to go down that path again. If she hurt me or if I wasn't enough for her.....I just....I ....I just couldn't handle it. It's easier this way.....for everyone." He stumbled back to the bar using the backs of chairs for support. He heard Jack calling after him but he just ignored him. Who the hell was Jack to be giving him advice anyway? It wasn't like he had his shit sorted out. Tony rested his head on his hand while he waited at the bar to be served. He didn't want to talk to anyone else, everyone he knew was just a constant reminder of how miserable his life had become.

Tony grabbed his beer and found a vacant table and chair at the back of the club to slump into. He raised his eyes and studied the couple sitting a few tables away. The girl was kissing his neck and the guy had his eyes closed and his head slung back just soaking it in. It was obvious they were in love and Tony found himself almost hating these strangers because he felt so jealous of them. He gripped his beer tighter as he thought about how much he wanted that. For as long as he could remember he had yearned to have someone in his life that he loved but that also loved and wanted him too. Even though he hadn't loved Nina he hated knowing through out their entire relationship that she didn't feel for him what he felt for her. He was constantly trying to make himself feel more important in their relationship. Michelle made Tony feel important, she also made him feel needed. Whenever she was around Tony always felt better about himself, in every way. She was the most incredible woman he had ever met. He had spent hours daydreaming about settling down with Michelle, what it would be like to have her as his wife, as the mother to his children. She had the ability to give Tony everything he had ever wanted, she also had the ability to hurt him more than anyone else in the world. He would never allow that to happen.

Once again Chappelle was standing next to Tony yanking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm heading off Tony, why don't you go home and sleep the drink off?"

Tony forced a smile. "I will soon. Thanks Ryan."

Chappelle lingered giving Tony a look of concern before he turned and left Tony alone again.

A couple minutes later he felt another hand on his shoulder – his hands tightened into fists thinking it was Chappelle again. He reluctantly turned his head to see Jack. His head followed Jack as he moved to stand in front of him. There was someone with Jack and Tony had assumed it was Kim until he raised his eyes to see Michelle.

Jack was the first to find words. "Look who just arrived! I'm just going to say goodbye to some of the other guys, I'll be back soon. Sorry about before Tony."

Still in shock all Tony could offer Jack was a weak, "its fine." When Jack took his hands off Michelle's arm and walked away, Tony could see her begin to sway.

"Hi Tony. I wasn't going to come, but I was drinking at a friends and she told me I really should make the effort. Everyone is pretty much gone though and now I feel bad I missed them."

Michelle was drunk, just as drunk as Tony. He had never seen her drunk before. She flashed him that smile that always made his heart pound and then took a swig of her beer. Tony sat himself straight up in the chair. "Don't worry – I was here and I didn't even really talk to them. It's good to see you Michelle."

The unbearable awkwardness that had followed them for the last week had completely disappeared. Even though things had been so crazy at work and they had barely even had any time together, tension seemed to fill the room if they were both in there together. The drink was allowing them both to forget all that.

"It is so good to see you Tony. I was hoping you would still be here, although I wasn't sure if you would want me to come or not."

He tried to think about what he should say or do but it didn't seem to matter because the alcohol was controlling him. It was doing exactly what his heart wanted but what his brain would never let him do because it always allowed the fear to over rule his hearts desires. He held his hand out to her, "Of course I wanted you to come."

Michelle put her hand in his and stepped in closer to him. His hand let go of hers and ran it down her arm the closer she got to him until it had reached her lower back. Michelle sat on his lap and put her arm around his neck. His hand ran up and down her back firmly while the other one wrapped around her waist pulling her in closer to him.

Michelle put her other hand on his chest. "Why were you sitting here by yourself?"

"I don't know....I guess I just wasn't in the mood to socialise with anyone. I just wanted to think."

"Should I leave you to keep thinking? Don't feel like you have to chat to me."

Tony laughed. "I was thinking about you Michelle. Besides I've got you now and I'm not letting you leave."

"I guess you are going to have to accompany me to the bar then because I need another drink." She winked at him and started to stand up.

"Sounds good to me." Tony stood and had to grab Michelle to steady himself – the last couple beers really hit him as soon as he stood.

Michelle led Tony to the bar and he kept a tight grip on her shoulders. It was going to be a few minute wait as there were many people there all after more drinks. Michelle rested her elbows on the counter and gently bounced along to the beat of the music. Tony stood right behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his body into her back. She took her hand off the counter and began to rub his arm.

Michelle knew what was happening but didn't really believe it. It just didn't seem possible that after almost a year of pining after Tony plus the last week of pure hell between the two of them that she could actually be standing here in his arms. They were always so nervous and conservative around each other but by the way they were acting now you would think they had been together for years. She knew that she was getting her courage from the beer and wine she had been knocking off all night but she didn't care because she was getting what she had always wanted. Never in her wildest dreams would she have soberly just sat on his lap like that or been so forward with her flirting.

She felt the stubble on his chin rest on her shoulder she reached her hand up and around so it was on the side of his neck. She ran her hands as much as she could through his hair.

Tony wanted to kiss her so much. With his body pressed into hers and her hand running through his hair all he could think about was letting his lips touch her skin. He studied her neck and a flash of butterflies entered his stomach but then left again straight away. He told himself to go for it, she had her hands all over him which told him she wanted him too. He began to nibble on her ear. He got a waft of her perfume, he had smelt it on her before and smelling it this close helped it sink in that he really was this close to her. Her skin was so soft and felt so good it made his lips tingle. When she tilted her head to the side to allow him access to her whole neck his knees went a little weak and he tightened his grip around her waist. He only got to kiss her twice before she spun her body around so that she was facing him.

He felt her hand pull him in towards her so he put one hand on her cheek and then they both began to kiss each other. The only kissed one another's lips very slowly, Tony sucked on her bottom lip and then they both pulled their heads back. He looked into her eyes, he could feel her breath on his face. He searched her face for a signal that this is what she wanted. She looked like he felt – completely shocked over what was happening. Unsure if it was the right thing to be doing but not even considering the option of stopping. He raised his eyebrows at her, knowing what he was getting at she nodded her head and started to smile.

They had crossed that line and kissed now. Yes, they had kissed before but this was completely different. They had kissed sweetly but only for a short amount of time and then they had both pulled back needing assurance that this is what the other one wanted. Seeing as this is what they both wanted and it was finally in the open the flood gates opened up for them both pouring out a years worth of lust and desires. They lunged at each other. Tony opened his lips and Michelle let her tongue wonder into his mouth – her tongue wrestled with his.

It was like they had forgotten where they were, people were bumping into them left right and centre but nothing could ply them apart now.

Tony felt Michelle press her entire body into his and then very slightly begin to move up and down so that they were rubbing against each other firmly. He was already turned on but this just blew him away. He had to have her, he had never wanted anything more in his entire life. His body was pounding for her down to his little toe. His desire to be able to be with her was turning into physical feelings. It was pulsating through out his body so strongly that he felt like he would feel actual pain if he did not act on it.

It felt like she wanted it too. By just the grip she had on him and the way she had pressed herself into him she made him feel wanted and special. The feeling of being 'wanted' that he had dreamed about for so many years were now becoming a reality. He always knew she would be the only one capable of making him feel this warm and special inside. He kissed her harder and ran his hands down the back of her body firmly to help keep her pressed as close as possible to him.

He eventually ended the kiss and pulled his head back only a few inches from her face. He bit his lip and then went to speak words that would completely shock him when he was sober. "Let's go..."

"Where?"

Tony took a deep breath. "My place." He held the breath while he waited for her response.

Michelle's heart skipped a beat. Tony had just asked her to go back to his house obviously so they could have the privacy to take things further. She knew she was going to go, she just couldn't believe she really was going to. She had never done anything like this before, she certainly wasn't the sort to go back to the guy's house on the first date. There hadn't even been a date though, there had barely even been a conversation. She was drunk and he was her boss. If he was just using her for a one night thing then she would be utterly devastated. She loved him and that would completely destroy her. Not only that but she could also be putting her job on the line. All the facts told her that it was totally stupid and wrong to say yes, yet she heard herself saying 'ok' to him.

They lingered staring at each other for an extra moment before Tony pulled himself apart and took her hand. He began to lead her out of the bar. The masses of people became a blur but she did notice Tony wave goodbye to Jack who was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of them leaving together. There were cabs waiting out the front, Tony opened the door for her. She watched him give the taxi driver directions to his house and then he slid his body right up next to hers. He kissed her passionately again but the driver interrupted by asking for him to repeat where they were going. They sat apart the rest of the way, it was more appropriate to just wait until they got to his place. For Tony and Michelle it was a very long ten minute drive.

He held her hand as they climbed the stairs to his apartment. At one point they both leaned into each other for support – saving themselves from tripping over their own feet and tumbling.

As he closed the door to his apartment behind them she scanned his apartment. It was like she pictured, very modern, conservative and clean. She loved it and she loved that it just oozed Tony. They stood a few feet apart.

"Do you want another beer or some wine Michelle?"

"Wine would be great."

They headed into the kitchen where Michelle leaned up against his kitchen counter than ran through the middle of the room. He pulled out a couple glasses and rested them next to her. She touched his arm as he leaned next to her, he smiled seductively and then stepped so he was directly in front of her. They began kissing again passionately. She tugged on his lower lip opening his mouth up so she could push her tongue in. Finally he could let his hands roam and explore her body.

His hands would go up and down the side of her body and then across her stomach. Each time they felt firmer and firmer and they edged a little closer to her chest. She stuck her hand under his shirt and felt his bare stomach feeling all of his muscles tense up almost like he flinched as she first touched him – this made her groan. She felt embarrassed for a moment upon hearing herself make that noise to Tony, her best friend, her absolute fantasy. He hesitated upon hearing her vocal approval of his bare skin and gave her a cheeky grin. She blushed and he could tell straight away she had made herself nervous. He watched her as he ran his hands over her breasts, he looked her straight in the eyes as he returned her groan. This time his was louder and a lot more drawn out then she had been and to her excitement he added her name onto the end of it.

She slid her hands further up his chest and gripped on to his pecs. They kissed swapping their heads from side to side and loud gasps for air could be heard. She pulled her hands out and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He helped her by finishing the last couple and then ripping it off his shoulders throwing the shirt to the ground.

He slung his head back and closed his eyes just like the man at the bar had while she kissed him all over his chest and stomach. He ran his hands through her hair and then after a few moments he pulled her body back up straight. He ran his hands to the back top of her thighs and picked her up, putting her down on the counter. She had a skirt on and he moved her legs apart so that he could stand in between them, she wrapped her legs around his body and he helped pull her body into his. They still had not broken the kiss and it seemed to grow more intense all the time.

She felt him begin to pull her top up and then over her head. He went for her bra straight away unclipping it and dropping it to the floor.

"You are stunning Michelle.....I love your body." They had spent so much of the night expressing their feelings for each other physically that hearing him talk to her like that was a surprise. That was the first time he had said anything like that to her. She couldn't help but stop and just stare and take him all in. He was so unshaven and scruffy looking. He had obviously just had a haircut and she loved it. She thought Tony was absolutely gorgeous but when he had the stubble unshaven look he literally made her stomach do somersaults. He had the most well defined muscles and the broadest shoulders. Usually so hidden under his shirts she had always had to imagine what his body was really like, although she didn't think it possible, he had well and truly superseded how sexy she had dreamed he was. It still felt so strange to be in this position with Tony Almeida, her boss and closest co worker for over a year.

Noticing she had stopped, Tony became concerned. "Are you ok?"

When Michelle was drunk she always spoke in a very bubbly animated voice which couldn't help but make anyone who heard her, smile. "I'm more than ok. It's just.....we've never, you've never.....I.....sorry.....you've never said anything like that to me before."

Tony grabbed the bottle of wine without moving, he was still wrapped up by her legs. He poured a glass of wine and offered it to her and then poured himself one. "Did you mind?"

"How could I mind that? I just had to take a moment to take it in, take you in."

"Take me in?" He skulled the rest of the glass trying to make it help with the sudden nervousness he felt. Michelle was doing the same and so he poured them more. Skulling the entire glass of wine certainly hit Michelle straight away.

"Yeah, your eyes, your body, your stubble...."

Tony laughed. "My stubble? God, as soon as I saw you I cursed myself for not shaving, I look so scruffy."

Michelle ran her hand across his chin and cheek. "I love it, I always have – it's so manly. The feeling of it against my skin gives me shivers."

Tony couldn't help but grin. She really stroked his ego, especially with the manly comment. The wine had done the trick and had taken away his butterflies. He knew without the alcohol he would be so nervous being with Michelle for the first time that he would be an absolute fumbling mess. He was flying with confidence and milking it for everything he could. A few times now he had gone to tell her how insanely in love with her he was but managed to stop himself. He needed to keep his guard up, now that this had happened between them his heart stood to be shattered into a million more pieces. Pieces he wouldn't be able to put back together. So he kept quiet and concentrated on showing her how he felt.

Tony had put his glass down and begun to trace over her stomach again. For a brief moment a flash of panic surged through Michelle – should she be worried that Tony was drinking so much? Did he feel like he had to be drunk to want to be with her? She was drinking lots as well, but she knew that she was drunk before they even met and for now it was helping with her not falling to pieces with her nerves.

He grabbed at her body roughly and then locked eyes with her giving her a look of lust. His look and touch made her worries disappear, she pulled his head in towards hers and kissed him roughly.

They became desperate for each other. Hands were everywhere and even when they kissed they sometimes missed and ended up kissing each others chin and cheeks. As their intensity rose Michelle felt Tony push his lower body into hers. Feeling how hard he was, was an incredible turn on. "Oh God Tony again...." He groaned loudly and pushed himself into her again. This time when she responded with a loud drawn out moan he slipped his hands underneath her and picked her up. She kept kissing his neck and shoulder as he carried her into his bedroom. He gently lay her down on the bed and she pulled him down on top of her. He let his weight press into her covering her body with his. He slid down her body enough to kiss her body desperately. She lifted her body into him. "Ahhh Michelle." She lifted into him again, "Michelle...."

His face begged her for more so she lifted herself a third time. This was enough to make him realise he couldn't wait any longer. He crawled off the end of the bed taking her underpants with him. She watched him remove the rest of his clothing. Michelle still had her skirt on put he just pushed it up as he crawled back on top of her. They kissed again but when Michelle felt him go to push himself inside her she stopped him. "What about protection?"

"You're not on the pill or anything?"

Michelle shook her head. She thought she had upset him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Tony covered her mouth with his finger. "Hey Hey, Michelle its ok."

"Do you have anything here?"

Tony rubbed his nose gently with his. "Yup. I just need to be able to peel myself off you for long enough to get one." This made her sigh and kiss him frantically. Their hips began to sway together. "Aaah Michelle do I really have to get up?"

Michelle didn't know how to take what he had just said. She didn't have time to think or worry about it though as he did get up. Once he was back in her arms they kissed. Tony pushed himself inside her and then both breathed one another's names. They made love desperately. Their breathing became so strained and shallow they had to slow the pace and allow themselves to catch their breath.

When they were done Tony stayed on top of her while they stared adoringly into each other's eyes. He wanted to say something but didn't know where to even begin. Their silence almost seemed perfect though, as they just soaked in each other and the moment.

The made love again and when they had finished they were both completely exhausted. Lifting himself off her he lay on his side pulling her body in close to him and he began to stroke her hair and kiss her neck. He whispered into her ear, "You are amazing."

"You are so amazing Tony, that was incredible."

They drifted off to sleep snuggled in each other's arms.


	2. chapter 2

Tony's door bell rang jolting them both awake. They looked at each with stunned faces. As flashes of the night before crossed their minds they looked at one another and then lifted the covers to reveal their naked bodies.

Looking at his watch Tony saw it was almost lunchtime. He had completely forgotten his parents were coming over to go to lunch. "Son of a bitch." He reached to the ground and grabbed his boxers pulling them on under the covers to hide himself.

Michelle had no idea what to do. Her skirt was up above her waist and she had nothing else on. She watched Tony run around pulling a top on swearing under his breath. He gave her a look of despair, like he didn't know what to do. The door bell went again, Tony ran to his door then turned back to Michelle. "Stay here."

Before he could leave Michelle remembered her top and bra were in the kitchen. "Tony wait.....my top and stuff, it's in the kitchen."

"Fucking hell." He slammed the door behind him making Michelle jump. He was just so angry. She cursed herself for not leaving last night.....then she cursed herself for even coming back at all. She knew she wasn't allowed to expect anything from him but every minute that passed since she woke without any sign of affection from him left her feeling very alone. Obviously there hadn't been time, but he hadn't even mustered a smile for her, instead he had offered her a selection of obscenities and nasty looks.

She heard loud voices in the hall. There were 5 different voices she could hear apart from Tony's. They were making fun of him for obviously having just rolled out of bed. She figured there was no chance now he would be back with her top and bra so she climbed out of bed and grabbed one of his t-shirts. She found her underwear on the other side of the room but her shoes were no where to be found. Her head pounded as she tried to figure out what the hell she should do.

Tony looked at the strange woman standing with his parents in his living room. His parents friends who he had meet many times were with them and they had bought their daughter in a very obvious attempt to try and set them up together. He shook her hand politely, his stomach rose up his throat as he listened to his Dad reel of a million things that Tony and this girl 'Ann' had in common. Tony couldn't even decide if she was pretty or not because it just didn't matter – she wasn't Michelle. His head hurt beyond belief as he tried to figure out what to do. Tony had thrown her top and bra into one of his kitchen cupboards, there was no way he could sneak them past. He knew he should be holding Michelle right now, making her feel comfortable about last night, every minute that passed with her sitting by herself hidden in his room must be making her feel used.

He tripped over his own feet as he dived to catch up with his Dad who had started to walk down his hall to his bedroom. "Dad, Dad what are you doing?"

His father, John, looked at the beads of sweat on his son's face. "What's the matter with you today Tony. Is everything ok at work?"

They were standing just outside the bedroom and Michelle could hear everything. She was hidden in his cupboard. The last thing she needed was his parents thinking she was some drunken slut who had followed their son home from a bar. Although that's pretty much exactly how she felt about herself anyways, besides Tony's behaviour had let her know that he was embarrassed to have her seen as well.

"Nothing is wrong Dad, I'm fine."

"Good, I just want to see how the paint came up in your room."

Tony stood in front of the door. "No, you can't. It looks great."

John turned the door handle anyways, "Tony I spent 10 hours helping you paint the place, and I just want to see how it ended up." The door was open now and John took a step inside followed by a panic stricken Tony. Even though Michelle couldn't be seen Tony didn't relax any, that meant she had to have been hidden somewhere in the room still.

John could see how nervous Tony was, he had also spotted a woman's shoe sitting just under the edge of Tony's bed. It didn't take a scientist to work out what was going on with his son. "So Tony, a big night for you? Did you go out with friends?" John knew how miserable his son had been for a long time now and he found himself feeling excited thinking that finally Tony was starting to go out again and meet people.

"My boss made the office go out for drinks. Stupid really. I guess I drank far too much."

John picked up the shoe and dangled it with a huge grin. "I hope you didn't make your lady friend walk home without her shoes." He laughed hoping to loosen Tony up.

"It's nothing Dad, just forget it." Tony felt like shooting himself in the foot as soon as the words left his mouth. Could he give Michelle any more reasons to never talk to him again?

Michelle covered her eyes with her hand to stop the tears.

Tony's mom, Helen entered. "John, Tony – what are you doing? Everyone is waiting for you. Tony I am just so excited for you to get to know Ann, you two might really get along."

John watching Tony almost jumping out of his skin knew something was seriously wrong. Holding the shoe and knowing they had woken Tony up with their arrival, made him start to wonder if the owner of the shoe was still there. He tried to signal to Helen to be quiet but she had no clue what was going on. Oblivious to the situation and too rushed to stop for a second Helen began to open the closet door whilst talking to Tony again.

"Grab a shirt sweetie, so we can get going to lunch. Do you want me to offer them a coffee to give you a few minutes to get ready?"

The closet door rolled slowly to the side revealing Michelle standing in the middle of Tony's suits with her skirt on, Tony's very large t-shirt and no shoes. Her hand lowered from her eyes to reveal a tear stained face. Silence and shock over took the room.

Tony watched Michelle's face turn as pale as he felt. Although a complete mess, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Although embarrassed at the situation his parents had just caught him in, nothing compared to how horrible he felt for putting Michelle through this. She looked so small and fragile, yet as usual she was all his eyes could see. He walked toward her with his hand out.

"Michelle, I'm so sorry....I'm"

Michelle stepped out of the closet, trying to keep some form of composure. "No, I'm sorry. I'll just get out of your way."

John looked at the despair in his sons eyes. "Wait, stop!" Michelle almost jumped in fear at the sound of John's loud voice. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

He softened his tone. "Please don't leave. Michelle is it?" She nodded her head.

"It's our fault this has happened. There was no need to hide...."

Tony cut his father off, "That's my fault, I panic when you guys arrived." He took Michelle's hand, "I can't believe I did that to you Michelle, I can't imagine how I must have made you feel." He squeezed her hand and went to pull her in closer to him but she stepped back taking her hand with her.

"Don't worry..."

Tony's voice was desperate. "Please, God....Michelle you are all I am worried about."

There was no use trying to stop the tears streaming down her face. "Why Tony? It was just nothing right?.....Something to forget." John and Helen both dropped their eyes and heads to the floor. Neither could leave the room without having to ask Michelle and Tony to move – something that were not about to do.

Michelle wiped her tears while Tony felt his own forming. Words that had just flown out of his mouth in a moment of sheer panic and frustration had probably just cost him the best thing that had ever happened to him. "I didn't mean...."

He was interrupted first by the phone beginning to ring and then by noticing that his parent's friends were standing at the end of hall, able to hear everything. He let the phone go and started to speak again but Michelle pushed past him out the door and began to make her way to leave. He ran after her, catching her arm when she slowed to pick up her bag. "You can't leave Michelle."

She snapped her arm back, "I have to and you have already have plans." She pulled the door shut behind her and made a bolt for the stairs.


	3. chapter 3

Tony had chased after Michelle begging her to stay but she refused. She called a girlfriend Amy, and got her to come and pick her up. As soon as Amy arrived Michelle fell into her arms telling her everything. Amy took Michelle back to her place. Twice Tony tried calling Michelle but she wouldn't take his call. She was hurt and embarrassed, not ready to have to face him. After the way he had acted towards her for the last week after their kiss and then again this morning she doubted he had real feelings for her. She blamed herself for sleeping with him like that. She knew she had done it because she was utterly in love with him, she almost wished he could know that instead he was probably thinking she was just easy.

Tony couldn't believe Michelle had really left and not stayed to hear him out. On one hand he could completely understand why but on the other he wondered if he just cared a lot more than she did. Once Michelle had left him in the hallway he had returned inside and made everyone leave. His parents tried to talk to him but he wasn't interested, he just needed to be alone. He couldn't believe how much it hurt not to have her by his side after they had been that close all night. He wanted to be so angry with her for letting him think he had her when really he didn't at all. Couldn't she tell from how he had acted all night how much he cared for her? She was so willing to leave today, not willing to fight for him at all.

It was 11pm and Tony hadn't moved from his living room. He had sat staring out the window drinking all afternoon thinking about Michelle. Finally he hit a point where he decided to try calling her again. He blocked his phone number so she wouldn't see it was him and answer.

"Michelle Dessler."

"Please don't hang up. It's me...."

"Tony.....I....I." Michelle was at a loss for words.

"Why did you just leave today Michelle? Why wouldn't you even answer my calls?"

"What did you expect me to do Tony? Sit around while you got ready to go on a date with that woman?"

Tony's voice was full of hurt. "I had no idea about her. I made them go home straight away.....you didn't even give me a chance."

Michelle felt herself become defensive. "Well after hearing you tell your Dad I was nothing I didn't know how to stick around Tony..."

"I didn't mean that, I was just freaking out because of what was happening. God Michelle surely my actions last night show I didn't think it was 'nothing'."

"You were drunk..."

Tony's voice rose, "SO WERE YOU!"

"Tony, I might have been drunk but I was with you because I wanted to be that close to you. You know me Tony – I would never just sleep with someone unless they meant the world to me. I'd never seen you look so angry and embarrassed as you did when you woke and saw me in your bed this morning."

"I was angry at myself Michelle for sleeping in, for letting that situation happen. I was angry because all I wanted was to be alone with you. When they were all there, before they went to my room....all I could think was how much I wanted to just be holding you. I'm so sorry that all happened. Do you regret being with me Michelle?"

There was silence for a moment. "No."

"You don't?"

"No I don't......I could never regret being that close to you Tony. I knew I would get hurt though and you are the one person who was never supposed to hurt me."

"Why did you know you would get hurt?"

"Because of the way you acted after we kissed last week...."

Tony cut Michelle off. "You hurt me too you know. You were supposed to be different, but I was wrong."

"How?"

"I wasn't ever going to let you hurt me Michelle. It didn't matter how much I wanted you, I knew I'd be an idiot to put myself on the line like that again. You let me believe I might actually be important to you.....special...that I could be happy. Then you just leave, just like that. It was so easy for you to just walk away from me today and not even try to make it work. I should have learnt more from Nina – how could I have been so stupid as to...."

Tony didn't have a chance to finish as Michelle jumped in. "You are comparing me to Nina? I've never hurt you Tony, you can't hold today against me considering everything else that has happened. You know what?.....If you are going to compare me to Nina, I can't have this conversation with you."

Michelle hung up her phone and turned it off. She didn't know how to make sense of what had just happened. She was suppose to be Tony's best friend.....how could he even breathe Nina's name while talking about her relationship with him. Michelle didn't feel angry, she felt hurt.

It took Tony a couple hours to really understand how much he must have hurt Michelle with his poor choice of words. He realised he had spent the last year so concerned that after Nina he could never trust a girl with his heart again. All the while Michelle had proved over and over how different she was to Nina. Michelle had walked out today because HE had hurt her feelings, because she was embarrassed and because HE had allowed her to believe their night together was unimportant. That didn't mean she was Nina, it meant she was human. Jack was right, Tony was consumed of fear. He was letting Nina's actions continue to make him miserable. By not putting himself on the line he was going to miss out on all the things that were the most important to him in life. A wife, a family. He had known from day 1 that Michelle was the one he wanted it with but he didn't realise by not letting go of the emotions Nina had laid on his shoulders he was sabotaging any chance he had with the one girl he really loved.

Tony spent the night trying to put things into perspective. Trying to rid himself of the poison Nina had left in his body and mind. Trying to let himself believe he deserved to finally be happy and that he shouldn't let her take away his future as well. He would take Michelle away from the office tomorrow and beg for her forgiveness and understanding.

Chappelle called Michelle into a meeting first thing in the morning. He offered her an assignment at the New York office for the next 2 weeks. They needed Michelle to train up some new staff. Michelle didn't need any convincing – this was a chance to get away and try and deal with her pain. In New York she wouldn't have to see Tony everyday and constantly be reminded of everything. Constantly be reminded that no matter what, at the end of the day Tony had seen Nina in Michelle. She took the job and left the office straight away to pack. She was on a plane by early afternoon – an hour before Tony had gotten out of his morning meetings and realised she was even gone.

When Tony learned Michelle had left for 2 weeks he hid himself in his office so his tears could run freely down his cheeks. He knew she had taken it to get away from him. Just 30 hours ago he held Michelle in his arms, he had been inside her....as close to her as it was possible to be. Now just this short time later she was on her way to the other side of the country to get away from him.

It had been the longest, hardest 10 days for Michelle.. Working at the NY office felt so dull and boring compared to LA. She didn't know anybody here and she missed the social side of work she had at home. Being in a new office and without Tony it felt like she had moved into a completely new job. She had hoped being this far away would help her recover from everything that had happened, but if anything with each day that passed she became more and more miserable. The pain she felt from missing Tony was unbearable. If possible she thought she had loved him even more than she realised. Without him in her day to day life, nothing felt right anymore.

Michelle was 3 days late getting her period. She put it down to stress. Often when things were out of control at work her body seemed to just stop. Doctors had told her many times that she needed to learn how to leave work at work – carrying so much extra burden everyday and night was very unhealthy. It was easy for them to say that – she would love to see them try and put work like CTU out of their mind when they slipped into bed alone in a dark, quiet room. To be on the safe side she decided if it hadn't come in the next 3 days she would see a doctor. Her and Tony had used protection so that just wasn't possible to have anything to do with it.

She was sitting in her hotel bed with her laptop on her lap, it was 2 in the morning. Once again she couldn't sleep and she couldn't bare to just lay there thinking about Tony so she had decided to make use of the time and answer emails. Her computer made the familiar sound of a new message arriving. The last person she expected it to be from was Tony. She couldn't believe he was awake as well. She took a sip of her drink and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was completely awake. She opened it up....

Dear Michelle,

Once again it is the middle of the night and I'm awake. I haven't been able to sleep a night through since you left. I understand why you took the post, if I was in your position I would have too. I wish I had been able to see you before you left though – I was ready to open up and explain myself.....basically beg for your forgiveness.

I miss you so much Michelle. I've never felt actual physical pain from missing someone before. I've spent the last year trying to protect myself from getting hurt again......I didn't realise how much I was hurting myself in the process. I had myself convinced that you would never return my feelings for you. You see Michelle, you were the biggest risk I've ever faced – because I've never loved anyone the way I love you. That's right, I love you – more to the point, I am IN love with you. You have the ability to hurt me more than anything in the world simply because of how much I care for you. I know deep down you would never do anything to hurt me, that you are the last person I need protecting from. What is so scary is that you don't need to do anything wrong Michelle, it is as simple as you not returning my feelings.

When you kissed me.....I'll never be able to explain how amazing that was for me. God you felt so good. I spent the week after that convincing myself that it would never have meant to you what it did to me. All I could imagine was declaring my love for you and being shot down.

That night.....wow. I was a miserable drunken mess until you showed up. Being completely honest – I am glad I was drunk because the alcohol gave me the confidence to do what I really wanted to do. Had I been sober I would have been a nervous wreck like I had been all week. Instead once you had sat on my lap, I was able to let myself go for everything I have always wanted. Wrapping my arms around you gave me shivers all over my body. When we kissed I was so weak in my legs I didn't know how I was going to walk. I took you home with me Michelle because I wanted AND NEEDED to be as close to you as possible. I know we didn't speak much, I wasn't sure what you were thinking – I wasn't ready to tell you how I felt because I didn't know what you would do and by then my feelings had deepened so much more for you. Each touch, each kiss made me love you even more. So I tried to show you in my actions. It felt like we fit perfectly together, like we were made for one another. I know had things been different we might not have slept together the very first night but I couldn't stop myself. I felt like I had waited more than a year and there was no chance I could any longer.

Being so close to you Michelle was magical. You are the most beautiful person, I find myself mesmerized by you. Your skin was so smooth and perfect to the touch. Never has anyone made me feel as good as you did. I didn't know it was possible to feel that good. I went to sleep dreaming about waking up in your arms and having the day with you. I just completely forgot that I had plans with my parents.

I swear on my life I had no clue they were bring their friends or that other woman. I couldn't even tell you what she looks like – my interest in her was non-existent and even being introduced to her all I could think about was you.

I freaked out with my parents, I'm sure you can appreciate it's not a situation I've ever been in before and I had no idea how to handle it. I didn't mean what I said to my Dad – I was just trying to get him to leave my room.

Basically Michelle, that night meant more to me than you could ever imagine.

Nina broke all my trust. You taught me how to trust again. Unfortunately the fear of feeling pain like that again was more than I could handle. With you on the picture I knew I cared for you a million times more than I ever did her so I just translated that into how much extra pain that would mean if we didn't work out. I have been miserable, I just didn't think I could be happy. I don't compare you to Nina, I never have and I never will. Yes, when you left that day and wouldn't take my calls I immediately chalked it up to you hurting me. I assumed it was because it hadn't meant anything to you. I was so angry at you for letting me be with you and fall even deeper in love with you and then you left. I was clouded because I was consumed with the thought that no matter how much I wanted it, I wasn't going to be happy or get what I wanted. It wasn't until after we got off the phone that I finally woke up and realised how stupid I was being. You left because I had been an arsehole and embarrassed you. You hadn't done a thing wrong.

I've had time to think. I've really been able to put those thoughts out of my mind and not let them hold me back anymore. I need you Michelle. I want to be with you. I want to be the person that you turn to, I want to be the one that gets to look after you, I want to be the one whose shoulder you cry on, I want to be the person you feel the safest and secure with. I want a future with you Michelle. I want it all. I know you are everything I'll ever need.

I'm going to send this now before I freak out and delete it. Regardless of how you feel, I am glad that I've been honest with you and that you now know how I feel. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you – for anything you need. I'll always care for you as my best friend.

Please come home.

Love Tony.

Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe the email from Tony. He had never been so open and honest about his emotions before. He loved her, he wanted to be with her – Michelle's stomach did flips. All this time she had dreamed about having everything with Tony and now to find he feels the same way was incredibly exciting. She wanted to call him and tell him how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be his. It was nearly 3am though and Michelle also needed time to sort through her own feelings. She had spent so long feeling ashamed of her actions and angry with Tony that she wanted to be able to deal with all that first. She switched the computer off and went back to bed, sleep came a lot easier this time.

Tony spent the next 2 days burying himself in work. He stayed at the office until midnight both nights so he would just go home exhausted and straight to sleep. He didn't allow himself anytime to think. He'd never been so open with anyone about his feelings before and it scared the hell out of him. Every hour that passed without a response from Michelle the worse he felt about his decision to send the email. His future and his happiness felt so unstable – it was all in Michelle's hands. He was not use to having someone else have so much control over his feelings and emotions.

His wait was over when his computer beeped at him just seconds shy of him tuning it off to try and sleep. He held his breath as he read.

Dear Tony,

Thank you for being so open and honest with me – I know how hard that must have been for you. I couldn't possibly appreciate it more though.

I've taken so long to get back to you because I needed to get myself into the right frame of mind first. I've spent the last week thinking you felt completely differently.

We are more alike than we have ever realised. I share your same fears and insecurities Tony. They may have stemmed from different things but the over-all result has been the same. I've never had a one night stand but I am very use to being hurt by different guys. It has scared me so much that I'd never find someone that would treat me right. That made me feel happy, special and wanted.

When you asked me to go home with you, I could think of a million reasons not to go yet everything was over ruled by my desire to be so close to you. Seeing as nothing had happened since the kiss I already thought you must not be interested in me like that. You are my boss and I was drunk. I knew how much I was risking in both my professional and personal life by going home with you. Before I got your email, I felt ashamed with myself for how I thought you must have been thinking of me.

Going home with you - I didn't know if it was going to be 'just sex' to you because we were both drunk and riled up by each other. It wasn't 'just sex' to me. Having you close to me Tony was what I had dreamed of for so long. Not just physically but also it felt good that for that time our minds were bonded and on the same wave length. When you made love to me Tony – that is exactly what it felt like. Being with you like that was so exciting and amazing, I wished the night had gone on forever.

Seeing as I hadn't had any intimate contact with you before that night and then all of a sudden we had slept with each other, I felt like I needed your arms around me to assure me that you cared for me more than for just a night of sex. It's not your fault what happened with your parents, but I guess because that's how we woke and I didn't get that from you I felt down about the situation from then on.

I left that day because I was embarrassed, hurt and upset. I took the offer to New York because I thought I had to learn how to move on with my life without you in it the way I want you.

I haven't learned anything though, other than how much I really do love you. The pain of missing you is weighing me down. Our bad communication almost cost us each other Tony – I would have never have forgiven myself. You make me the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. I want to be yours.

I don't know where we go from here. I am scared, nervous and excited. It's hard being here alone when all of this is happening. I hate that I still can't be held by you.

Love Michelle

His entire body smiled and his mind replayed over and over her words, "I want to be yours." He couldn't have gotten a better response – she had explained how she felt and why but she had also returned his love. Michelle still had 3 days before she was coming home. He wanted to go over and be with her. He wanted to hold her the way he should have when they woke that morning – he would never let her feel that way again. He had to speak to her so he called her cell phone...

"Dessler."

His voice was soft, sweet but yet full of excitement. "Michelle, it's me."

Michelle sounded not only surprised but like he had called in the middle of something. "Tony.....it's you."

"Where are you Michelle?"

"I'm actually sitting in the waiting room at the doctors."

His voice now was a tone of concern. "How come? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm ok. Seriously Tony don't worry."

"I am worried. What's going on Michelle?"

There was silence as Michelle tried to figure out what to say. She would never lie to Tony but she didn't want him stressing when he didn't need to be. He broke the silence....

"You can tell me anything, I promise. I'm here for you. Just tell me what's up."

Her voice was quiet so people in the waiting room couldn't hear what she was saying. "Ok. I'm nearly 6 days late getting my......umm period. I've had like a stomach ache for the last week. I just saw the doctor and he wants me to book in for an ultrasound when I get home. I'm just waiting for the referral."

"What could it be Michelle? Have you ever had this happen before?"

"Yeah I have. Sometimes I skip a period if I have been stressing too much. Don't know why but lots of woman are late or miss periods from anxiety, stress, and stuff like that. That's why I'll have the ultra sound though because it has happened lot's before. I more want to know if the doctor will give me something for the stomach ache. They did ask me if there was any chance I could be pregnant...."

Tony felt shivers run down his body. "What did you say?"

"I said 'no'. We were protected and I sure as hell haven't been with anyone else."

"Michelle, do you think it is because of our fighting and everything that has gone on between us that has made you stress so much? I had no idea that could happen, I am so sorry. If it is because you have been too stressed or up tight it is totally because of me."

"Tony don't worry. It's not just you, it's been being here in New York as well. Being late isn't really a big deal – it's not like I am sick or something. I just need to learn to not let everything get to me. Which is why I was going to buy a pregnancy test on my way back to the hotel – even though I know it's not that, it's something I can clear from my mind and not worry about as well. Know what I mean?"

"Can't you come home early? Can I come to you? I want to be there for any tests – I don't like the idea of you going to the doctors and stuff without me being there with you."

"It's ok Tony, really. It feels weird to be discussing my period with you....especially after the last week."

"I got your email Michelle, that's why I was calling – I just finished reading it. I'm glad you told me, I want to know what's going on with you. I don't want you to feel strange with me Michelle."

"Thanks Tony."

"So....about the emails.....and 'us'.

The doctor took this moment to call Michelle back into his office. "Tony I've got to go, the doctor just called me. Then I have a stupid dinner meeting."

"Ok.....will you call me after?"

"Yes, I will."

The doctor gave Michelle a list of numbers for places to get an ultrasound when she got home. He explained the different things they would be looking for. The doctor then bought up the pregnancy issue again. "Are you sure there is no chance you could be pregnant?"

Michelle was starting to worry about this a little more the more the doctor made a fuss about it. "Well I was with someone a good couple weeks ago but we used a condom."

"I think it is worth doing a quick test Michelle. It will only take a couple minutes and then we know for sure."

"Ok."

He had Michelle go to the bathroom to pee in a cup. She sat there for a few minutes, she was so nervous she couldn't go. She had been in this situation before and obviously was not pregnant but as any girl would, no matter how sure you are just hearing the word makes you worry a little. She took her cup back into the doctor and he placed the small stick into her sample.

"It just takes a couple minutes for the results."

Michelle nodded her head. She began to wonder what would happen if she was pregnant. How would Tony react? She couldn't even imagine having to tell him something like that, especially considering it was their first time together and they still hadn't even sorted themselves out yet.

The doctor broke her thoughts, "Do you have a husband or boyfriend Michelle?"

"I'm not married. I guess you could say I am in the middle of maybe getting together with someone."

"Have you known him long? What sort of relationship do you have?"

"He has been my best friend for over a year now. We just admitted that we have loved one another since we met."

"Is he the one you were with a couple weeks ago?"

Michelle became concerned with his very personal questions. "Have you seen the results? How come you are asking all this?"

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. He gave her eye contact. "Yes Michelle, I see the results. I am asking you because I want to know what sort of support system you have......you are pregnant."

"WHAT? I can't be....we used protection. That has to be wrong."

"It's not wrong Michelle. All contraceptives are never 100 - there is always a risk or a chance."

Michelle saw her shoe and decided to focus her eyes there. She had no idea how to take in what she had just been told. She tried to wipe tears as they rolled down her cheek but gave up quickly. She had no idea how she felt. She was carrying Tony Almeida's child. She felt the doctor rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Michelle is there someone here you can talk to?"

He had to repeat his question twice as Michelle had zoned out so much he needed to snap her back.

"I don't know anyone in New York. People at work but I certainly don't know any of them well enough to talk too."

"Can I ask you the name of the father?"

Michelle gasped at hearing Tony referred to as the father. "Tony.....his name is Tony Almeida."

"What are you feeling Michelle?"

Michelle stood and began to pace the office. "I don't know. I'm just so shocked. I don't know how to take it in. I mean that was the first time Tony and I slept together and I haven't seen him since because I've been here."

The doctor was trying to help Michelle digest the news, especially as he worried about her leaving and being on her own. "Had you ever thought about whether you would like a family before?"

Michelle nodded her head. "Yes, I want a family more than anything in the world. I always thought I would have had it by now. You know, Tony is the only man in the world I've ever wanted it with too."

"Ok, ok, that's good. This can be exciting for you if you have always wanted children."

"But Tony.....how is he going to react? I mean I can't expect him to stick around just because of that one night. Any guy would go nuts if this happened on the first date. Oh God, I am meant to call him when I leave – do I tell him over the phone? He is going to ask and I can't lie...."

"Michelle try to calm down. You said Tony was your best friend – I am sure you will be a good support for one another. He will be shocked, like you are – you need to prepare for that."

Michelle and the doctor chatted for another 25 minutes before he really had to get back to his patients. He offered her his home number if she needed to talk at anytime while she was in New York by herself. Michelle left the surgery in a complete daze. She skipped her dinner meeting and instead went for a long walk through Central Park. She was surprised to find herself instinctively touching her stomach every once and a while. She allowed her mind to roam free and just think about what ever it needed too. She kept coming back to an image in her mind of herself holding a baby. The image made her smile.

It didn't take long for Michelle to begin to feel excited about being pregnant. Telling Tony and the thought she might lose him over this scared her a lot more than thinking about being pregnant. Tony had told her many times before how much he wanted a family but Michelle was sure this wasn't the way he saw it happening. She kept putting off calling him – she just didn't know what to say. Before she knew it, it was nearly 11pm – she had spent hours just walking around aimlessly, she hadn't even eaten dinner. She started to head back to her hotel.

It was 11:30pm and Michelle still hadn't called Tony back. He felt worried about her. CTU dinner meetings never went this long, especially when she didn't really know anyone. He decided he had to call her...

"Hello."

Tony knew something was up straight away – never had he heard Michelle answer a phone with a simple 'hello'. "Michelle, its Tony. How are you going?"

"Umm....yep....ok. How are you?"

"Michelle I can tell something is going on, what is it?"

His question was met with silence. He could hear her breathing loudly. "Talk to me Michelle. Whatever it is we will get through it together."

"That's just it Tony. I don't know if you will want to."

Tony was so confused. "What an earth would make you think that?"

"Tony.......I'm....I'm.....I.....I'm pregnant."

Tony felt a warm good feeling in his stomach. His absolute first physical reaction was to smile. "I used a condom."

"Tony I don't know what happened, maybe it ripped or something. I'm sorry. I want you to know I'm not going to expect anything from you. There is no pressure on you...."

Tony jumped in over the top. "Hey...you don't apologise. I'm going to be by your side 150 of the way – you'll never need to worry about that. What are you thinking Michelle?"

Michelle felt her hand cross her stomach again. "I'm still in shock. I've always wanted children – I mean obviously this wasn't the plan but.....Oh Tony I don't want to scare you but.....I am excited. I know I want it."

Tony was shocked but her certainly wasn't scared. The idea of Michelle carrying his baby made him feel like the luckiest man on the planet. He was surprised at how calm he was. "Michelle, you're carrying my child?" It was like he needed to hear it again.

Michelle nodded and then realised he couldn't see her. "Yes Tony, I am carrying your baby."

"Michelle......Oh my God, I feel so happy."

Michelle's whole body flinched. She couldn't believe it. He sounded so genuinely happy. There was something about his voice that was a little different to normal....it was obvious he was smiling. "Really? I didn't know what you were going to say...."

"I feel shocked and it is still sinking in, but Michelle the thought of having a child with you makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world. I can't stop smiling."

Michelle burst into tears. Happy tears. The relief of Tony's reaction was totally overwhelming.

"Are you crying Michelle?"

"I'm so happy Tony, you have no idea how much your reaction has just blown me away. God, most guys would freak."

"I'd never be freaked sweetie. I've always wanted a family, I thought I would have had one by now actually.......Michelle, 'us'? I've got you don't I Michelle?"

Michelle blurted her words out through her tears. "I'm yours Tony. Are you mine?"

Tears had been welling in his eyes for awhile now but hearing her say that pushed them out. He didn't fight them, he had never cried a happy tear before and he liked the feeling. "Of course I am. I am so in love with you – you are my princess. I'm getting on the next flight Michelle. I'm bringing you home."

"I love you, more than you will ever know. I can just see if they will let me leave tomorrow night or something. I'll come home to you as soon as they let me. It physically hurts not to be with you at the moment Tony."

"Michelle I want to come and get you. I'll be on the first morning flight. That way we are together and it doesn't matter if they let you leave a day or 2 early or not. I need to be there with you."

"What about work Tony? Would you really come out here for me?"

"Sweetie I'd do anything for you. Screw work – You are my priority and nothing even comes close right now. I mean I've got to look after you and our child now!"

Michelle had tears on over load. "I love you. I am so excited to see you."


	4. chapter 4

Tony hung up the phone and booked himself a flight leaving at 5am. Michelle didn't have to go in to work first thing in the morning so she could wait until he got there. She had mentioned she had to hand in a report she had finished by lunchtime but other than that there wasn't any major commitment she had at the office. He was going to arrange for them to both have a few days break from work to sort themselves out.

He began to pack and get himself ready, he would need to leave for the airport in a few hours. He was trying to think but his mind was racing faster than he could keep up. There was so much to take in, so much to work out and he needed to pull himself together. This was his chance with Michelle, for happiness, and he wasn't going to let this one pass him by. He hated that she was sitting in her hotel room alone. His phone rang..

"Almeida."

"Are you really coming?"

"Michelle....I've already booked a flight – I'll be there when you wake up."

"But you don't have too, you know that right? I'm not pressuring you....I want you to only do what you want to do. You don't need to worry about me, like don't feel like..."

She was talking so fast, Tony could tell she was panicking. "Hey hey hey....stop." She finally stopped but he could hear her trying to catch her breath. "I'm coming because I want to Chelle. I want to be with you."

"But, I don't...."

"Michelle...."

When he knew she was listening he started again. "Do you want me there with you?"

She was crying. She was nodding her head but couldn't talk. Tony's heart was pounding as he listened to her crying. "Yes."

"Then I'll be there. Please stop worrying, don't you realise that I need to be with you right now Michelle?"

Michelle was beginning to calm down but her voice was still jerky. "I don't know Tony, I don't know what to think. I know you are a good guy who will do the right thing but I don't want to confuse that for anything else..."

"What are you saying Michelle? You think I am just coming there because I think it is the right thing to do, not because it is what I really want?"

Michelle could tell she had offended Tony but she really hadn't meant to. She was just so emotional and all over the place she didn't know what was going on. Looking around the empty hotel room she felt so alone. "I'm sorry Tony, I don't want to upset you....ignore me, and I am just a little lost at the moment. I shouldn't have even called you back....I just feel lonely here."

Tony flopped himself down on his bed. The morning just wasn't coming fast enough. Guilt sat in his throat that because of him Michelle was sitting in a lonely hotel room by herself right now. They way he had acted over the last month certainly wouldn't be making anything easier for her either. She had a month of his crap and only one email showing his true feelings. How could he expect her to truly believe he would be there for her and because he wanted too? Although he had no idea how he was going to work it all out, it was very clear that this was what he wanted. He would have to show her exactly how he felt. For now he just wanted to calm her down so she would get through the next few hours until he could get to her.

"Michelle, what are you doing right now?"

"Just pacing the room, I don't know...talking to you."

He used a very soothing tone. "I want you to stay on the phone with me as you change into something to sleep in." She began to do as he had asked. "Chelle are you doing that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good. Once you are ready for bed I want you to switch the light off so the room is completely dark and crawl into the bed.....stay on the line with me." Michelle almost felt relieved having someone else telling her what to do, it helped her relax and finally just concentrate on what was going on at that minute.

"Alright I'm in bed with the lights out."

"Good. Now I want you to close your eyes and get comfortable."

"My eyes are hard to keep closed I...."

"Chelle you have to really try and keep them shut. I want you to forget about everything else right now. I'll be there in the morning and we will go through everything together, ok? I'll stay with you on the line for as long as you need, just imagine I have you wrapped in my arms....you can talk to me when ever you want – or you don't have to talk at all."

He chatted quietly to her for a few moments, she listened and slowly felt herself calm down a little. The sound of his voice was very soothing. Just as she was about to drop off another thought came racing through her head.

"Oh my God Tony, imagine what your parents will think of me now...they must already think I am some 'easy' woman that had a one night stand..."

"Stop it Michelle. You are supposed to be calming down, not getting more worked up. My parents are going to love you. I've already told them about our history and how much I care for you. Now I want you to take a couple deep breaths."

He listened to her do as he asked. "Ok now I want you to think about how good it is going to be when we are together tomorrow. I'm going to hold you forever. Then I'm taking you out for a romantic dinner and we are going to have so much fun...."

He kept talking about all the things they could do, like going to a movie or walks – anything he could think of. He would repeat over and over to her that it was ok to fall asleep. When she was beginning to only respond in small moans he told her to turn her phone off and go straight to sleep. She did but not before telling him that he was the best person she knew.

Once he was off the phone Tony tried himself to get a few hours sleep. As he drifted off he pictured everything he had just told Michelle.

Michelle woke to the knocking on her door. Still half asleep she answered it in just her underwear and a long t-shirt. Tony stood on the other side, a few moments passed as it sunk in that they were finally seeing each other again. This was the first time since the morning at his house. Michelle's body pumped with excitement at seeing Tony. Tears of relief and happiness filled her eyes and she completely surprised him by jumping into his arms. She wrapped herself around his neck. He let his bags drop off his shoulders and then picked her up and half spun them both around. The warm special feeling he only ever had with Michelle returned and his body began to tingle again just being so close to her.

Minutes passed and they continued to hold each other tightly. Eventually they kissed very tenderly and sweetly on the lips. They both had to pull back before they got too carried away. Tony had bought a pregnancy test on his way. Before they took any more steps forward with this he wanted a second test to be done to make 100 sure. He had heard before that sometimes they could be wrong. He kept holding her hand as he fished the package out of his bag and handed it to her.

"I thought we should double check all this. I don't want us to get too excited and then find the first test wasn't right or something. Will you take another one Chelle?"

She nodded her head and took the box from his hand. Butterflies ripped through her stomach – she hadn't given any of this a thought before now. She wondered how she would feel if the test had been wrong....she wondered what Tony would feel.

"Tony....what do you hope it says?"

A little smile appeared on his face, he almost looked a little nervous. "Honestly?"

Michelle braced herself to hear him say 'negative'. She wished she hadn't asked him, for her own sake it was probably best if she didn't know. "Be honest Tony."

He kissed her on the forehead and then held her cheek in his hand and gently used his thumb to massage her. "Positive.....I hope it is positive Michelle."

Michelle found herself almost laughing in relief. She was still dumbstruck by his reaction to all this. She slipped into the bathroom.

Tony bought his bags in and shut the door. His nerves got the better of him and he paced the room rubbing his face. He tried to stand still but became so restless that he had to start moving around again. His eyes were peeled on the door. "How you going in there? What's taking so long?" He sat on the bed and stood straight back up again.

The door flung open and Michelle stood with a very neutral look on her face that Tony couldn't read. "Well?"

A smile began to spread across her face, "We are going to have a baby Tony."

"Holy shit...Oh my God Michelle.....I'm so happy." He grabbed her body and pressed himself against her. "I can't believe you are making me a father..." He kissed her passionately, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He would leave her lips only to kiss her neck, cheeks, ear, forehead and chin.

The loneliness had left Michelle and she couldn't have felt more complete. He was going crazy kissing her everywhere and so intensely – she could really tell how excited he was. She heard him groan deeply as he ran his tongue across her shoulders. It felt so nice to be so close to him again. She was surprised that they were every bit as heated and passionate as they had been when they were both drunk. There just seemed to a raw energy between them and each touch made them more and more desperate for one another.

Michelle was the one to finally break them apart. "Do you want to go out for breakfast.....and talk?"

"Sounds perfect. Do I get to take you in just that?" He made himself giggle.

"You wish buddy. Now turn around while I change!

"What? You're having my baby but I can't even watch you get changed?" He was amused with her shyness.

"That's right.....you need to earn that right!"

He laughed and turned his head away. "Did me making love to you get me a little closer?"

She had to laugh, she was loving seeing this side of Tony. He was so cheeky and playful, something she didn't see a lot of at work. "You know mister....we may have had sex but we managed to miss doing just about everything in between. There are many things that will always help you get closer and closer."

She could hear him chuckle. She didn't notice him slyly turn his head to look at her. He caught her in just underwear, no top, not even a bra. He gave himself away..."Oohh Michelle.....you are just so damn sexy. I'm telling you now, there is no way I 'll ever be able to handle missing out on any chance to see your gorgeous body." She stood shocked, still coming to grips with seeing this side of him. She loved how he spoke to her, how he looked at her and how he edged himself toward her. "HEY....you cheated!"

He ran his hands from her shoulders down across her chest. He spoke as he leaned in to kiss her bare skin. "I know.....feel free to punish me." He pressed her up against the wall and began to explore her body with his hands and mouth. She pulled his shirt off and began to nibble and use her tongue on his chest. They both were so lost in one another that Tony's phone had to ring out once and then start again before they snapped back into reality. Tony was going to ignore it but Michelle told him not worry and get it.

As he spoke to Chappelle who needed codes for some files, Michelle got herself completely dressed. She even managed to do her hair and makeup. A look of deep disappointment crossed his face when he hung up and turned back around to her.

"Hey – well that is not fair! What is up with that?!?"

Michelle looked at him seductively. She walked up to him and handed him his shirt. "You said I was free to punish you...."

"Talk about shooting myself in the foot!" He pulled his top back on over his head. Michelle headed for the door.

"Breakfast? I'm starving."

"Of course." As he followed her to the door she let him catch up and then kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You are so handsome Tony. I've never felt more attracted to anyone in my life.....you are perfect for me."

She loved seeing the look this comment offered. His eyes glowed and for once he was at a loss for words. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door.


	5. chapter 5

**I apologise for stuffing up with time zones and flight times etc... Obviously I am not American and just had to take a stab in the dark....**

**I'll also apologise in advance if I stuff up with any pregnancy issues. I have never had a child (or even been around one from pregnancy) so I'm sure there are lots of little things I might not get completely right. I'm sure none of it will be wrong enough though to damage my points I am trying to make or the story.**

**Thanks for your understanding.... (If you do that is!)**

They walked and found a nice booth in a trendy café just down the street. Tony was enjoying being able to do the little things he had thought about so often, like leading her by the small of her back, walking on the outside, opening doors for her and pulling out her chair and of course being able to put his arm around her, showing that they were together.

Once they had ordered hot drinks and breakfast Tony dived straight into it all. "Ok Chelle I want to start at the beginning and make sure we are ok about everything. The emails......how did you feel about that?"

"I know when you sent it I was actually awake myself playing on the computer so I was shocked at the time it came in and that you were awake. I guess over-all I was not only excited but also relieved. Thinking of myself as a one night stand wasn't making me feel too good. It took me awhile to get my head around everything. What about you Tony?"

"Honestly when I sent mine and was waiting for a response I truly thought it was over – that I'd lost my chance with you. I just felt so bad because I knew exactly how you would be feeling because of my poor choice of words. Nobody in the world has managed to get me as flustered as you Michelle. Writing my email was so easy – it was so simple to explain how much I love you. Is there anything you are upset about want me to explain more with all that? Did it definitely all make sense to you?"

Michelle gave him a smile and stirred her drink that had just arrived. "I'm not upset with you. Your email was beautiful Tony, I've read it so many times. What about mine?"

"I am the same Chelle, I've read yours many times as well." He slid his hand across the table and put it on hers. She watched him do this and looked back and forth from his eyes to his hand smiling the entire time. "I'm sorry things happened the way they did Michelle. I know you certainly wouldn't have guessed after the week we had, that we would sleep together like that......I'm sure you expected at least a few dates first!"

They both laughed a little nervous laugh. "It was me just as much as you Tony – it's not like you made me do anything I didn't want to do...."

"Yeah but I wanted to take you home and I led what happened all night. The last thing I wanted is you feeling like I was with you just to feel good but that was it."

"Well yeah Tony – I did think that a bit at first.....like I said in my email. I don't know I guess I was confused."

"But you 100 don't feel that way anymore right?"

"Right."

He was happy with how things were going. "If you could go back and change anything we did, would you?"

Michelle didn't really need to think about this, the words seemed to just dribble out of her mouth. "Nothing. Even though it has been the hardest few weeks ever I have learnt so much about myself, and I think you have too. Plus because of everything I think it made us be more open and honest with each other – therefore allowing us to feel so close with one another.

I wouldn't change sleeping with you the first night Tony. I've wanted you for more than a year now, you have been my best friend that entire time so it wasn't like you were just some stranger. How could I regret or want to change something that was so good. The passion between us is incredible. We kissed so much, I just couldn't get enough of you – I could kiss you all night! My body was yearning for you so much, I just had to have you touch me, kiss me and make love to me. When you are with me, it is like immediately I had this amazing feeling of being completely content and happy. So warm, safe and special. I know that must sound stupid but you are the only person I've ever had it with...."

Nothing could crack the smile on Tony's face. She sure knew how to stroke his ego. He almost wished a few of his mates had been around to hear all that. "Oh my God Chelle......I have that exact same feeling as you just explained. I even got it this morning when you hugged me the first time! I can't believe you have that too. I love it!!" He leaned in a little closer to her so nobody else could hear him. "This conversation is seriously making me wish we had decided to have this talk in the hotel room." He gave her a wink. His heart melted even more for her when he saw her go completely red. She looked so shy and nervous. She was so cute when she blushed. She agreed with him that it would have been a good idea, although they probably wouldn't have talked as much as they were now.

"You drive me crazy Michelle – I'll never find the right words to be able to really explain to you but you are just the sexiest, most stunning person. I wouldn't change anything either – for your same reasons. You felt so amazing that night Chelle, I wouldn't have known how to stop."

Their breakfasts were delivered and they both tucked in. They offered one another flirty smiles. – They couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"So Michelle....our baby....how are you feeling about everything?"

Tony could see her eyes light up a little when he bought up the baby. She stopped eating as she spoke. "I'm still trying to get my head around everything, there is so much to take in. Mainly I had been concentrating on what was going to happen with you..."

Tony squeezed her hand. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"I had no idea, I didn't think you would be so cool about it all. I thought you might be angry with me."

"Michelle....how could I be angry with you? I played just as big a part as you in the whole situation, I'd have no right to be angry with you."

"I don't know Tony, I just wasn't sure. I feel so kinda lost. I know I want to have the baby – there are just so many things I need to figure out."

"Michelle its ok for you to feel like this now, it's still early days. That's what I'm here for.....so we can work all this stuff out together."

"Do you know what to do Tony? Like what do you want?"

Michelle really liked Tony's ability to stay super calm in all situations. It was a reason why he was such a good leader because even in the middle of a crisis he could still easily develop new plans and solutions. "I've got some things in mind...."

Tony put his credit card down for their meals and the stood up reaching out to take her hand in his. She did and he led her down to the counter so he could take care of the bill. Once outside Michelle picked up where they had left off. "Are you going to tell me what things you have in mind?"

He turned and put his arms around her waist, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Let's wait until we are in the hotel room....that ok?"

Michelle nodded her head, but then spent the rest of the time worrying about what he was going to say. They checked out some different shops, Michelle looked in a couple clothes ones while Tony spoke on his phone. He spoke to the director of the New York office and had Michelle cleared from her last day of work there – all she needed to do what drop off the report at sometime. Next he phoned Chappelle. This was the call that made him nervous. He explained the situation to him highlighting that they didn't want anyone else to know yet. Chappelle actually seemed a little happy for them and gave them a few days break to start organising themselves a little. He suggested they would all figure out the other details out when they got back to work.

Tony caught up with Michelle trying on a gorgeous skimpy black top. It was very sexy and Tony's jaw dropped to the ground. "You need to get that top.....it looks so amazing on you."

She was standing in the dressing room and he was on the other side. "Are you sure it's not too revealing Tony?"

He stepped inside with her and pulled the door shut behind him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, "not if you only wear it around me! I don't want other guys getting to see you like this."

He began to kiss her on the lips, opening his mouth straight away and pushing his tongue in to explore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder back. Forgetting for a brief moment where they were, Michelle pulled his shirt out of his pants and slid her hands up to his bare chest. She was returning his passion and intensity. He was kissing her with such urgency, every time they touched or kissed their raw passion and desperation for each other seemed to be unleashed. She wanted to show him how she could return his strength and desires.

To Tony's complete surprise, she pushed his body back up against the wall behind him. She pulled his shirt right up under his chin and made him hold it there. As her mouth moved firmly over his chest her hands ran all over his body. He gripped his shirt with both of his hands , it was still exactly how she had left it. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were either fixated on Michelle or they were rolling backwards into his head. They could hear someone changing clothes 2 stalls over and they knew how quiet they really had to be.

She ran her right hand over his groin - his knees buckled making his body drop and slide down the wall a little. His stomach did flips – he couldn't believe what was happening. Up until now he had been the one in control of what they did, but now Michelle had completely taken charge and it felt amazing. He wasn't use to not being the leader. He had also never had a girl that wanted to just go crazy on him like this before. Usually he spent every moment just trying to please the woman, but never had anyone make him do nothing while giving him some 'extra attention'.

Michelle constantly flustered Tony. She was the only one capable of riling up emotions he didn't even know he had. He tried to become a little more aware of himself as they were in the changing room. Firstly his mouth had been hanging wide open since she first touched him and so he closed it. He was still bent down a little from when his knees had buckled, he made himself stand up again properly without disturbing Michelle. His breathing was short and shallow and getting louder and louder. He consciously started to slow and take deeper breaths. As he pulled himself back together he couldn't get over Michelle's ability to make him lose himself like that. She was the only one in the world that could stump him and leave him with no idea of what to say. She could make him feel nervous and shy just by giving him a look. She could change his entire mood by giving him a simple smile. It was like his feelings were connected with hers – if she felt upset then he did too, if she was stressed then he felt stressed trying to help her, if she was unhappy then it physically hurt him.

He watched her press her lower body firmly into his, turning him on at a whole new level. He felt just as desperate for her as he had the night they had slept together – he had attributed some of the incredibly intense raw passion that night to the copious amounts of drink they had both had. Now he realised though, the excitement and pure urgency had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with what they felt for each other. He thought love as powerful as this was only supposed to exist in the movies. He couldn't contain himself anymore, his hands let go of his t-shirt and he went to run his fingers through her hair. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, he raised his arms as she pulled it over his head. To his surprise she grabbed his wrists and pinned them up against the wall. She kept each hand pressed against his so he didn't move and started to nibble on his nipples. She kissed them with her tongue and then so gently blew on them sending shivers all through-out his body. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep himself from groaning or making any noise. He pushed his body firmly into hers, she looked up at him seductively and smiled. She raised her head until it was even with his, all the while flashing him her gorgeous smile. His heart ached to be able to kiss that smile.

Their faces were just inches apart. Her body was pressed tightly against his bare chest and their arms were still spread across the wall. She licked her lips and he opened and closed his mouth, their eyes were only focused on each other's mouths. They bought their heads in closer and tilted them a little. They both opened their mouths and their lips touched ever so lightly. They both allowed their tongues to meet and wrestle for a few moments before they kissed with their lips.

Finally Michelle let her hands drop, Tony didn't waste a second and immediately ran his hands up and down the back of her body.

A security guard knocked loudly on the door to the change room. Michelle and Tony froze, Michelle called out, "Yes?"

"I am going to have to ask you BOTH to leave immediately. That type of behaviour is not what these stalls are for."

Michelle and Tony at first looked at each other horrified but then began to quietly giggle. Tony put his shirt back on and tried to apologise. "We are really sorry."

The guard was just an unhappy nasty man with no tolerance for anyone. "Well maybe next time you will get a hotel room instead." As Michelle and Tony opened the door and went to walk past him he spoke again. "You are both far too old to be acting like a couple of teenagers."

This made their giggle elevate to laughter as they fled the store. They ran a couple stores away before they slowed down to walk. Tony took Michelle's hand. "Oh my God, we were so busted! Our first day together and we are already in trouble for making out."

Michelle playfully punched him in the shoulder. "That was your fault!"

"What?" He stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist, they were both laughing. "How do you figure that?"

Michelle winked at him. "It was all your moaning and groaning...."

"Heeey.....I thought I was doing well at keeping quiet."

Michelle just kept smiling at him and ran her hand through his hair.

"Michelle .....Wow....I mean, you were totally amazing. I've never done anything like that before."

"Neither have I Tony. I couldn't help myself.....you are just too handsome."

He pulled her in closer. "You have no idea what you were doing to me in there Chelle. I was so surprised when you pinned me...."

"Well you're in charge of everything all the time – I decided it was my turn."

Tony laughed at her response. "I know, it felt strange letting you have complete control of me. I loved it – you make me feel things that I didn't even know existed."

Tony had made Michelle blush. She was so red and her head tilted down a little. "Aww Michelle....have you gone all shy?"

"Yeah so...." She turned so they could keep walking. Michelle looked back up at Tony for a second as they walked. They traded cheeky smiles. It all felt like a dream, one she hoped she never woke from. When she was with Tony he gave her a confidence she had never felt before. She would have never done that with another guy – yet with Tony she just did it without even thinking. She felt him hold her arm and stop her. He looked like he had something really important to say.

"Chelle.....do you feel....chemistry...like do you. Sorry, let me start again. When we are together it feels like there is this unbelievable passion or something between us. I've never felt it before. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I do! I've never had it before either. It's like we just go crazy with each other. I would never have normally done what I did in the changing room but with you....something makes me feel so different. I know we have barely had any time together, but the night we slept together was incredible. The passion and lust between us was nuts – I thought at least some of the reason we were both so full on was because of the alcohol. When I see you today though, you touch me and I feel the same way......and I know I didn't drink with breakfast!"

They both laughed. "There is definitely something very special between us Chelle."

They picked up some coffee on the way back to the hotel. Once in their room they got stuck back into trying to sort some things out. Tony sat up on the bed while Michelle paced the room back and forth.

"Tony what were the things you had in mind you mentioned at breakfast?"

"Well...first, I need to ask you – what were you thinking regarding work?"

Michelle shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ok...family and friends?" Michelle had never told anyone what a bad family she had come from. Tony had figured out awhile ago that she mustn't be close to her mom because she never did Mother's Day or anything, but when he had approached her about it she just brushed it off. The truth was, Michelle's mother had left her when she was just 10 for drugs and a new boyfriend. Michelle and her brother had spent years in Foster homes together, which is why there was a constant need for them to look after one another. It scared Michelle to death thinking about bringing a baby in the world without the love and support of her parents or at least a mother – how was she supposed to know what to do? This was a big reason why she didn't know how to handle it all, she wasn't ready to have to face all that yet. Tony was waiting for an answer..

"I'll tell Danny when I get back I guess. Same with friends."

"What about your parents Michelle?"

Michelle began to pace a little faster. "Yeah...nah...that's not really an issue – don't worry."

Tony didn't know if he should push it or not. He wanted to know exactly what was going on but he could see she was getting a little frustrated or upset. He tried from a different angle. "I'm going to tell mine Chelle – actually I wanted you to come and do it with me. Maybe we could tell your parents together as well?"

"Tony how am I suppose to ever face your parents? Oh God....they will totally know that that was the night I got pregnant – it already looks so bad that we were drunk. It's just not going to happen with my parents Tony."

Tony felt a little confused – obviously he had hit a real sore spot with Michelle. She seemed convinced his parents thought less of her for what had happened, he had spoken to them though and they were the ones that felt bad for what happened.

"Michelle I told you – my parents can't wait to see you again. I explained everything to them – including how much we care for each other. They want the chance to apologise to you for them bursting in like that. Trust me Chelle.....I've never given you a reason not too right?"

"Ok ok.....I'll go with you. I just want them to like me...you know?"

Tony smiled a little. "I know.....but Michelle....they are going to love you so much. I am really excited for you to meet my bothers as well. I need to know what's going on with your parents Michelle. I deserve to know."

Michelle tried to take a couple deep breaths, she could feel her whole body beginning to tense up. She hated this topic. "There is nothing going on, I don't have to say anything. I thought we were going to discuss the baby now anyways."

The more defensive Michelle got, the more obvious to Tony that it was something that affected her greatly. "This is about the baby Chelle. Your parents are going to be our child's Grandparents. We are all a family now. I need to know who they are, especially considering the role they will play in our child's life."

Michelle spun around, she had tears streaming down her face. Tony went to touch her but she stepped back. "I don't have parents Tony. I have no one to introduce you to and no one to be our child's grandparents.....ok?"

"Aww Chelle, I'm so sorry – I had no idea. What happened to them? It didn't say in your files when we hired you that anything had happened to them."

Michelle was fidgeting from nerves – no one had pressed her like this before. "This isn't fair Tony, I'm telling you all this stuff.....I've never told anyone before."

Tony put his hand out, hoping she would at least take that. He felt huge relief when she did. "Maybe it is a good thing Chelle for you to finally have to talk about all this. There is no need for you to keep all this bottled up inside anymore.....we can handle this together from now on. I know it doesn't feel fair Chelle but you can ask me anything in the world and I promise I'll tell you. Come on sweetie......let me in."

"My Dad use to beat me and my brother Danny up. When I was like 9 I told someone at school and the cops ended up coming to the door. My parents managed to convince them nothing was going on....so they left. Dad got so mad at me, he beat me up again - he broke my arm and when he realised I was going to have to go to hospital and he would get found out, he fled. None of us ever heard from him again. Mum was always into drugs, she use to just leave for days at a time with different boyfriends. I just looked after Danny. When I was 10, she left for good."

Tony was completely horrified, he had no clue things were that bad. He felt sick thinking about what Michelle had gone through, when he compared it to his great life, he felt so guilty. "What happened to you then Chelle?"

"Danny and I just spent the next 6 years in Foster care or orphanages. When I was 16, I took Danny away from foster care and I looked after him. I got a job cleaning, through one of the people at the orphanage so I worked during the day and put Danny back in school."

"Wow Michelle, you are amazing. That is the most amazing thing I've ever heard of someone doing. I mean at 16 you gave up school and worked full-time so you could care for your brother. How did you get into training and everything for CTU?"

"After about a year I began to do school by correspondence. I'd just do it at night at home. I got through things really quickly. I graduated early and did my 1st degree by correspondence as well. By the time I needed to go to College for the next piece of paper, Danny was old enough to help me out so I could go. He got a casual job at 14 to help with bills and everything. That's why we are so close, we've been through everything together."

"How come you never told anyone this? We have been best friends for a year – why wouldn't you tell me? You should be proud of yourself – God I am."

"I'm ashamed Tony. How would you feel if your mom and dad left you because they hated you so much. Can we not talk about this anymore? I've had enough for now."

Tony stood behind Michelle and wrapped his arms around her. "Will you talk to me more about this later?"

Michelle nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll drop it then. I do want to tell you though, your parents left because of their own problems – nothing to do with how much they loved you. Thanks for opening up to me Chelle about all this, I know it was hard."

Michelle spun around and hugged him tightly. He was taken back by how firmly she held on to him. He gripped her just as tightly back. As much as he wanted to keep talking to her about it all, he respected that she had had enough for one day. He hated how hard it must be for her. He decided to go back to discussing the baby to get her mind off it again.

"Ok Chelle, you've already said you don't know what you should do about work. I did already tell Chappelle though."

"What?!"

"I had to, I needed to explain what was going on so we both could get some time from work."

"How did he react?"

"He was totally cool Chelle. I think he was relieved to hear me happy again – my miserable attitude has been driving him mental for awhile now. He won't tell anyone else. We've got at least a week now and then when we go in we need to sit down with him and tell him what we are going to do."

"That's good he reacted well. Well what do I need to tell him?"

Tony rubbed the side of his face. He went back to the bed and Michelle began pacing again. "Like what quarters you want to be placed in? When you would go on Maternity leave? When would you be back?"

Michelle just felt overwhelmed about everything. "I don't know. I don't know what to do for any of them."

Tony sighed. "Ok, let's try something else. "What about your apartment? It's far too small."

"I hadn't thought of that yet – I don't know." She began to pace faster.

"What about 'us' then Chelle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I want to be completely involved. I want to be there for you 100." Tony wanted them to live together, he hoped she would say she wanted it to."

"I don't know Tony. I thought we already agreed we were together? Committed? I only just found out last night.....I don't have all the answers."

Tony stood up and began to pace himself whilst rubbing his face. "All of them? You don't have any answers." Tony knew that had been a bit harsh, he hurt a little that she had completely missed his point about the two of them.

Michelle looked a little hurt. "What? Should I just make some shit up then?"

"No, but you could just try and make a decision. Even about what quarters to be in at work – that should be so simple."

"Yeah simple for you maybe."

"Michelle what's going on? You are always very good at evaluating and making important decisions."

"This is different. I'm not capable at deciding what needs to be done. I don't know what's going on."

"Michelle...."

"This was meant to be a fun conversation. I can't believe how excited I was for this...."

Tony felt confused more than anything. He knew there was something making her feel like she wasn't able to decide what to do. He didn't know what it could possibly be though. He had imagined them having a great time talking about all this too – he also pictured being close to her, touching, kissing her when they were done. "I thought it was going to be fun as well. You are not doing anything to help me out here though Chelle.....you gotta work with me."

"What about you? You said you had things in mind. You promised to come here and help me sort all this stuff out. You haven't said anything yet either."

She had him there. There was great reason why he wasn't saying anything yet. He already knew what he wanted to do and he didn't want to sway her decision. She needed to be happy with everything. It made him feel good in a weird way that she was holding him to his words so much. He had promised her he would come to help her sort it all out and he liked that she had really been counting on that. He rarely ever felt needed by anyone, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he was, so it felt good that Michelle did need him and was telling him.

"You are right Chelle – I haven't said anything yet. That's because I already know what I want or think should happen – I don't want to sway what you are thinking or feeling. I just want to know how you imagine things so we can work on having that. I want you to be able to be straight up with me about what you want, without worrying because it is different to what I said."

Michelle rubbed her eyes. "Tony, that is so sweet – you are such a beautiful person. I want you to be 100 happy with things as well. This is 'our' child which means what you want counts just as much as what I want. The truth is Tony, I don't want to make any decisions."

"Why? You have to Michelle – that's just the way it is. I'm not going to accept that....you will be."

"You are being a total hard-ass to me Tony. Why don't you help me instead of just coming down on me?" Suddenly the room felt really small. She went and sat on the edge of the spa.

He was surprised by what she had said. He had been trying to do the whole 'tough love' thing on her – thinking it would make her start to say stuff. At work normally if he pressed her enough or argued against her point a lot she would eventually get so fed up she would blurt everything out in full detail. He had done this to her so many times, he doubted she had any idea that he knew how to make her open up. Nothing was going right at the moment though and she was obviously hurting.

He walked to the doorway of the bathroom and leaned on it. "I'm sorry Michelle. I want to help you – I just don't understand what is going on. I feel very frustrated because I know something is really bothering you and I can't help you unless I know what it is."

She let her body slide into the empty spa bath. It was huge and she looked lost sitting in it. She took a couple deep breaths. "I'm so scared Tony. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to be a mother. It's not like I can even just think of what my mom did – I don't have the slightest idea what a mom does. I wish I had a mom right now to be helping me and teaching me about what I am meant to do. All my girlfriends had their mother's there before and afterwards helping them. I just feel lonely. I just want you to decide all that stuff – I won't be able to make the right choice. I'm not ready to start screwing things up or letting you down yet."

Tony guilty for having been hard on her. He also felt guilty for not being able to connect the dots with this one – especially considering they had just discussed her parents. He walked over and jumped into the bath next to her. He pulled her body in close to his and stroked her hair as he spoke.

"You are going to be the best mom in the world Michelle. You have all the natural instincts for it. You looked after your brother since your parents left – that gives you more experience than just about anybody. I've dreamed for ages about having a family with you sweetheart because I just know how perfect you will be..."

"Do you really feel that way? I know I would have done heaps wrong with Danny."

"I promise you this is how I feel. Why do you think I have been so excited about all this Michelle? Even the best parents make mistakes, no one can avoid that. But together we will do the best job we possibly can. We will always have each other to lean on babe – it's going to be exciting working all this stuff out. We can go to millions of classes, read all the books, watch videos – there is heaps we can do to help us both learn more."

"It doesn't seem so scary when you say it like that. It will be fun to do all that stuff together."

"You know what else Chelle?"

"What?"

"You will have my mom too. You guys are going to get along so well and I know she would be so flattered if she could help you and be a part of it all. We have so much support around us."

Michelle sat up more so she could look Tony in the eyes. "Wow...I would so love it if I was allowed to like ask her questions, or have her show me how to do things. Do you really think she will go for it? Oh My God, I'd be so excited. Do you think she would come like baby clothes shopping with me?"

Tony had to laugh at her enthusiasm. It really hit him hard how difficult it must be for Michelle to have no female role model in her life – ever. Seeing her so excited just proved how much she needed something like this. He decided he'd call his Mom as soon as possible to explain everything. He knew his mom would be everything Michelle needed and more. "She will want to do all those things with you Chelle. I'll arrange for us all to have dinner as soon as we get back to LA."

"Thanks Tony."

"Do you want to talk about all this other stuff Michelle?"

Although she felt nervous, she knew it was something she had to do. "Alright, will you help me though? You've got to make decisions as well. "

"Deal." Tony felt so relieved. "Ok....work?"

"I should be in your quartered section with no chance to get called out into the field. I'll have to have my profile labelled to green."

Tony was nodding his head - that was exactly what he had wanted to hear. "I couldn't agree more. I want it effective immediately."

Michelle didn't know if she was going to be pushing things but she decided it was worth a try anyways. "I don't want you going out into the field either Tony. It's not fair, I don't want to be left by myself trying to raise our child." She grinded her teeth as she waited for his response.

"Ok, I'll do it. I don't want to risk not being able to be with you and our baby. I may be demoted but it doesn't matter. Neither one of us will be field agents under any circumstances from now on."

Michelle hugged him she felt so relieved. She had always been scared every time he left the building, she hated waiting all day just to see if he was coming back. He hugged her back.

"Michelle there is something else. I want you to go on your maternity leave very early, even if it is unpaid time off. Our job is far too stressful for you to be dealing with it while you are pregnant. That's the last thing your body is going to need. This is really important to me."

"But I won't be able to afford to do that Tony."

His hand stroked her hair. "I will be looking after you financially from now on Michelle."

"Tony I don't expect you to do that. Maybe we can join accounts or something."

"That's a good idea – we will pool all our money and pay's together and that way we can do what we want. We will certainly be able to cover you not working for as long as you want Michelle. I want you to know if you never wanted to go back to work - I'd 100 support that."

"You are beautiful Tony. I'm so lucky to have found you."

Tony was about to ask the question he was most nervous about. He wanted her to say 'yes' so much. He knew if she said no he would be devastated but he would have to hide that from her. If she said 'yes' he figured he had to be the happiest man in the universe. He held both of her hands in his and locked her gaze.

"Umm Chelle there is something I need to run past you." He looked so nervous, Michelle hadn't seen him like this before.

"Anything Tony, there is no need for you to nervous."

He just started blurting everything out. "I want you to move in with me Michelle. I want to be able to look after you and be there for you all the time. Morning sickness, cravings in the middle of the night, and emotions all over the place – I want to be a part of it all. Please God live with me." Her face didn't give anything away. His palms and forehead felt sweaty. He literally felt like his heart was sitting outside his body just waiting to either be put back into place or just stepped on and discarded.

Michelle couldn't believe her ears. Tony Almeida wanted to live with her. She was so happy and excited she thought she was going to jump out of her skin. A huge smile spread across her face and as it did Tony's eyes began to open up even bigger.

"I'd love to Tony. I'd love to."

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Tony, I so want to be your roomie!!"

Tony lunged at her, he basically lifted her body and moved it back to a side of the spa so she could lean against it. He pressed his body down on top of hers and began kissing her passionately. Her fingernails ran across his back. He broke the kiss, sat up and took his own shirt off. He undid the buttons on her shirt and then slid it off her shoulders. He pulled her body in towards his a little so that he could reach around her back to unclip her bra and take it off.

Michelle could tell how happy she had made Tony by saying 'yes'. His emotions were always very evident in his kisses – something she loved about him. He was going crazy with her just like he had in the morning when they had confirmed the pregnancy. All the girls at work had discussed Tony before. Michelle had admitted then that she was attracted to him – it was a good way of making anyone else back-off. All of the girls had talked about how they thought he would be such a sentimental, sensitive, sweet lover. There was a quality about him where he seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve but then kept his feelings closely guarded. They had all decided that sometimes he would make love for hours so romantically. Other times he would be fuelled by passion and become so intense. Either way, they all agreed, given his personality he would certainly take charge and be in full control most of the time. Michelle almost laughed to herself when she made a mental note to herself that she could totally report back to all the girls that they were all right about Tony......they would die!! She knew they would love it though, just about everyone had commented to her at one time or another how perfect they would be together.

His hands felt so good as they explored her body. When he would grab her chest he would let out a loud groan. He left a trail of hickeys on her stomach and hips. When he sat up a little so he could make his way from her stomach back to her neck Michelle could see how turned on he was. It also made her moan with excitement. She reached her hands down and pressed into him – his whole body stopped for a few seconds and he groaned louder then she had ever heard but it was all choppy as he also gasped for air. His excitement and reaction to her touch made her know exactly what she wanted to do.

"Roll over on to your back Tony."

He stopped and looked at her whilst trying to catch his breath, then he did what he was told. His eyes were darting all over the place wondering what her next move was going to be. She sat over him and undid his belt and jeans. He bit his lower lip and held onto the side of the tub to keep himself steady. She pulled off his boxers and jeans and threw them out of the spa.

"Oh my God Chelle...."

She took a few moments to take in his entire bare body. He grunted when he saw her looking at him making her give him eye contact with a cheeky smile. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then after a couple minutes to his chest and stomach. Tony smiled when he saw that she had returned the hickey's he had given her.

His eyes did roll into the back of his head when she took all of him in her warm mouth. He allowed himself to take the time to completely close his eyes and just appreciate how amazing he felt. He had never felt so good. Twice today she had given him special attention – he felt so lucky.

She looked up at him with just her eyes and gave him the sexiest look. She watched his mouth open and close and his eyebrows tense up as if he was yelling or screaming something.

"AWWW CHELLE...."

Hearing him made her hold him harder and increase her pace. His toes curled and his stomach muscles tensed up revealing the most impressive 6 pack. Michelle made Tony climax – he grunted and groaned and spent a few minutes getting his breath back. She cuddled up next to him resting her head on his cheek. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and then kissed the top of her head. "That was perfect, you are perfect Chelle."

"I love your body so much Tony.....do you know how sexy and handsome you are?"

He laughed, "Ummm no not really.."

She lifted her head so she could see his face. "You are just so adorable."

He sat up and in one swift move he had himself on top of her on her back. "I believe you are the sexy and adorable one.....and should I mention stunning!"

He kissed all over her body as he made his way down her body so that he could remove her pants. She took in a deep breath as she watched him. He crawled back up her body and began kissing her intensely. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair.

"Can I take you out of the spa Michelle?"

"What ever you want to do Tony."

He sat up and slid his arms underneath her. She giggled, "I can walk sweetie."

"I want to carry you." He picked her and stepped very carefully out of the tub. He took her over the bed and lay her down on her back. He lay on his side next to her kissing her neck sweetly. His hand roamed her body, he gradually made his way to her thighs. He spent many minutes teasing her, she finally called out his name and begged him with her eyes.

He stopped teasing her and started to make her feel good. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulder switching from sweet to passionate. As she climaxed she ran her nails firmly down his bare back making him grunt along with her repeating his name over and over.

He didn't give her a chance to recover before he lifted his body up and on top of her. "Chelle do you want...."

"Yes..." He hadn't even finished his sentence.

He pushed himself inside her and they began to make love. They kissed the entire time and spent a lot of time looking into each other's eyes.

When they were finished he held her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you Tony."

He looked at his watch and was surprised to see it was almost 4pm. "Far out, Michelle we need to get that assessment of yours into the office."

"Oh crap, I totally forgot."

He lifted himself off her. "Michelle.....I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, somewhere fancy!"

She kissed him, "Our first real date!"


	6. chapter 6

Dinner was going really well. Michelle spent most of the time just taking Tony in. They were making each other laugh a lot, Tony continued to display his very cheeky side. Michelle knew he had a good sense of humor, he had always been able to make her laugh but his cheekiness was something he never really showed at work. Tony still couldn't believe he was finally having a romantic dinner with Michelle.

Michelle brushed his hand on the table. "What are you thinking about Tony?

"Us.....I just can't believe this is happening."

"Are you sure you are happy? Is this what you want?"

Tony took Michelle's hand. "Michelle, I am so happy. You have got to stop worrying about this.....are you sure this is what you want?"

"Tony, I really fell for you a long time ago. I just....you make me so happy. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. I want this...you....so much."

"Chelle we are great together."

Tony had booked them both on an early flight back to LA in the morning. By the time they got back to the hotel after dinner it was quite late and they were both exhausted. Tony flicked on the television and Michelle decided she might go and have a bath. Once she had gone into the bathroom Tony called his parents to organize a dinner for them all the following evening. He didn't tell them anything about what was going on but he did have a quick chat to his mom about Michelle. He told her how Michelle had never really had a mom or a family and how important it was to him that Michelle feel apart of their family.

Tony lay on the bed watching baseball. Usually nothing in the world could distract him from the game but tonight he had Michelle bathing in the next room. He ran his forefinger down the side of his cheek as his eyes wondered back and forth between his game and the closed bathroom door. The idea of his Michelle soaking in the bath won hands down. He picked himself up and went and knocked on the door.

"Chelle?"

No answer.

"Chelle?"

No answer.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Michelle are you ok?"

Tony was worried. He tried once more loudly. "MICHELLE?" Again there was no answer. His stomach was in knots and he held his breath as he opened the door and walked in. Walking up to Michelle he could see her chest moving up and down with her breaths – he finally allowed himself to exhale. Her eyes were closed, she had simply fallen asleep.

He smiled and knelt down beside her. He could feel his heart began to beat faster and faster as he took in her entire body. There was a small amount of bubbles but they barely covered anything. He began to gently trace her cheek with his thumb until she stirred. Her eyes opened a little but then as she realized where she was they shot open.

"I called for you Chelle but you didn't answer, I got worried."

She looked at Tony and then down at herself. Her face automatically became blushed and she looked very nervous knowing how Tony had found her. She let out a nervous giggle as she spoke. "How embarrassing.....I can't believe I fell asleep."

"Show's how tired you are sweetheart." He tucked one of her curls behind her ear.

Michelle sat up a little making a small effort to cover herself. She loved how he was watching her. He was looking into her eyes with a gorgeous cheeky smile. "I should get out..."

"Please don't feel like you have too......I mean have you even washed yet?"

She giggled and then laughed even harder whilst she watched him try and keep a straight face after what he had said. She picked up a handful of bubbles and before he knew what was coming she slapped the bubbles on the top of his head. His entire face lit up, he looked completely shocked at what she had done. She went to do it again but this time he grabbed her wrist and they began to play wrestle.

Within a few short minutes most of Tony's shirt was saturated and there was a fair bit of water on the floor. It ended with Tony leaning in over the bath to kiss Michelle, it started out passionately and intense but finished very tenderly.

"Ok, ok I think I am ready to get out now Tony."

Tony stood up and put his hands out for Michelle, "Come on then."

She took his hands and he helped her up out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, she pulled him in close and rested her head against his chest as he massaged her back dry through the towel.

Michelle slipped one of Tony's t-shirts on to sleep in and Tony removed his wet shirt and they both jumped into bed. Michelle lay on her side and Tony lay behind her and pulled her in close.

Michelle couldn't believe the difference of tonight to last night. "Tony, thank you for being here. I was so lonely and freaked out last night....tonight I don't think I could feel better."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Chelle." He rolled her on to her back and put his hand so gently on her stomach, "That's our baby in there." He then lifted her t-shirt up and sweetly kissed her stomach. He continued to run his hand across her stomach and kiss her tenderly. Michelle watched him with adoring eyes. Tony was so gentle with her and she felt tears rolling down her eyes just watching this beautiful moment with him. She ran her hand through his hair.

"You are going to be an amazing father Tony."

He looked up her and his body froze for a moment as her words sunk in. Without saying a word he slowly made his way up her body until their lips were able to meet. He let his weight press into her gently as he increased the intensity of the kiss. Michelle responded by firmly running her hands down his bare back, when he kissed her harder she instinctively clenched her fingers into his skin making him groan. After a few moments he pulled back. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Michelle stroked the side of his face. "Well I really meant it."

He kissed her again gently before settling down next to her and pulling her body in close, he held her tightly. "I want you to get some sleep Chelle, we have to get up pretty early."

Michelle and Tony took an early morning flight back to LA and then decided to head straight into CTU to tie up a couple loose ends before they both took a couple days off. They didn't speak about how they were going to act around the other staff or when or what there going to tell everyone. They both cursed themselves for not instigating the conversation as they entered CTU totally unsure of what the other one was expecting.

Tony walked through the doors first and Michelle told him she would be right behind him. She didn't come in for another 25 minutes and he spent every one of them wondering what she was thinking and when she would come. Settled in his own office talking on his phone he watched as she made her way across the floor to her station stopping to greet a couple people on the way. He zoned out of the conversation as he thought about how much she still took his breath away. Just watching her laugh with her colleague Sarah, bought a smile to his face. Their conversation seemed to take a different more serious turn and quite obviously become one they didn't want anyone else to hear. Tony wondered if Michelle was telling Sarah about him and the baby. He knew they were the closest in the office and he really didn't mind at all, actually he wished he could be part of the conversation. He didn't think he had ever felt more proud than he did to be with Michelle and have her carrying his child, it offered him a true happiness he never though possible.

He watched as Mark made his way over to her desk and break up their conversation. Sarah touched Michelle on the forearm before excusing herself and heading back to her own station. Mark wasn't Tony favorite person, he just seemed to have a chip on his shoulder that really bugged him. He had trouble taking orders and Tony had trouble accepting that as even an issue considering their line of work. Mark sat on the side of Michelle's desk, the same way Tony always did. He leaned in and with Michelle sitting in her chair the space between them was next to nothing. Tony felt a huge pang of jealousy rush his body. How dare Mark sit like that, Tony was the only one allowed to do that. He clicked his pen over and over as his concentration on the two became more and more intense. He just had a bad feeling about it, this didn't seem like a work conversation.

Michelle's phone rang bringing their conversation to an end giving Tony a quick feeling of relief. He watched Michelle tuck her hair behind her ears as she answered the phone, within seconds she began typing away on her computer. Mark was still lingering there, just watching Michelle on the phone. Tony couldn't believe it as he caught Mark quite obviously checking her out. She stood and walked to the filing cabinet and as she bent to open the draw his head noticeably followed her body down. Tony's heart began to pound as he watched another guy looking at his girl like that. He wanted to punch Mark's lights out. Wanting to end all this straight away he dialed through to Mark's desk so that he would have to leave to answer it. This worked well accept that as he went to leave he brushed his hand across her back making Tony's stomach turn. She seemed so oblivious to it all, or did she Tony wondered. He hated that his mind began to explore every possibility, all of them bad. Did she already know Mark liked her? Had anything ever happened between them? Why did she let him act like that? The one that sat foremost in his mind though was whether or no Michelle was attracted to Mark.

Michelle felt so relieved Mark was gone. She was actually only talking to Sarah and was faking working on the computer. Sarah had offered her an escape option phone call. Mark had asked Michelle out again, this was the 3rd time now in the last 2 months that he had. He always did it in a way though that never allowed her to give him a complete rejection. At the Christmas party he had cornered Michelle outside and started to kiss her. She had pulled back and then pushed him away but he still didn't even seem to catch on to that. Instead he told her she was leading him on. He was sneaky in his suggestions and manipulative with his words. He constantly searched for Michelle's weak points so that he could try and rescue her from them and be the hero. He rarely ever let her get a word in as he was too busy telling her why they should be together and how good he was for her. He had asked Michelle to go to dinner with him but when she told him no he went on to plead that he thought he could count on her as a friend and he really needed her right now to be able to talk to her. With her big heart Michelle was an easy victim into his trap and preceded to give him the look of concern he had been chasing before asking him what was wrong. Mark told her he didn't feel comfortable discussing it at work that's why he needed her to meet him for dinner. He started to push her harder and she was on the verge of telling him about Tony when her phone rang saving her.

Mark was not someone Michelle was interested in whether she was with Tony or not. He liked the sound of his own voice too much and his arrogance just seemed to get worse and worse. She acknowledged that he was an attractive man, but he certainly wasn't her type. With blond hair and a baby face he offered her nothing compared to Tony who was nothing short of her ideal man. She snuck a look at Tony and was surprised to catch him snapping a pencil in half. He had been on the phone since she walked in and Michelle figured he was probably talking to Brad Hammond. She dived into her work wanting to get as much out of the way quickly so her and Tony could leave shortly.

Tony left his office and made his way down to Michelle. Feeling like Mark had ruined it for him he choose not to sit on her desk but rather stand on the other side facing her. He used a lowered voice keeping the conversation between just the two of them.

"Hey beautiful, how are you going?"

Michelle titled her head and smiled shyly. His heart felt so warm watching her reaction to his words. It was near damn impossible for him not to climb the desk and take her right there and then. Images of what that would be like filtered through his mind bringing a small but cheeky grin to his face.

"I'm doing good, I want to get out of here as soon as possible though...I hate not even being able to touch you. Kinda feels like it did before we got together but now its even worse because I know how good your touch is so I know what I am missing out on!!" She gave him a smile that combined with her words made him feel a little weak in the knees, he grabbed the desk in both hands for support.

"I've certainly never had more incentive to leave the office faster! I won't be long, how about you?"

"Maybe half an hour, is that ok?"

"Sure. So Chelle, seemed like you had a good catch up with Sarah and Mark..."

Michelle thought this was a very odd thing for Tony to say – not something he had ever said before. "I guess, you know how it is here though, you can never have a real conversation without being interrupted. Sarah and I will go for coffee one day during the week to catch up properly."

This wasn't the answer Tony was looking for, not interested in giving his brain more time to do his head in he tried again, this time a little more direct. "What about Mark, are you good friends with him?"

Michelle knew Tony was fishing and she wondered if she should tell him or not about Mark's feelings. She was nervous of the trouble it would cause in the office though and she didn't want Tony to worry when he certainly didn't need to. "No, not really. We chat a bit but I wouldn't consider him 'close'."

"Was he just kind of welcoming you back or something before?"

Michelle knew Tony obviously saw Mark at her desk but she wondered how on earth Tony had even thought for a second about this. "Yeah." Looking for a topic change, she spoke again before he had a chance. "What time do we need to meet your parents tonight?"

"7pm." Tony couldn't think of any other way of pushing the subject without just directly asking what the hell was going on, which he wasn't going to do. He wished she would just volunteer something. He went to walk away but before he even knew it he had turned back. "Chelle....do you feel like you can tell me everything?"

"Why do you ask that Tony? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just....I want you to know that there is nothing I wouldn't tell you and I hope you feel the same way with me."

Michelle nodded her head. "I do Tony." Now she was feeling guilty, she became even more pissed at Mark for making her feel this way. It wasn't the time or place to explain it all to Tony but he obviously was thinking something. Michelle wasn't sure how Tony would react, he definitely seemed like the protective type, which she loved. She wasn't sure if he would be angry or upset though and how he would act towards Mark from then on.

"That's good. Thanks Michelle. I'll call you when I'm just about done."

"Ok, I miss you baby and I can't wait to give you a big sloppy kiss when we get out of here."

He laughed and returned her seductive look, he then turned and headed back up to his office. Within a couple of minutes of returning to his office Mark and Troy were knocking on the door.

Troy opened the conversation. "Tony, Mark and I have closed the Leston file but when we went to match it with slips from division the figures don't match up."

"How far out are they?"

"30 percent."

"It can't be closed with a gap like that. I'm going to need you guys to go back through your work and figure out where you have gone wrong. Division needs these cell back by morning."

Mark piped up. "That will take us hours Tony. I can't work late tonight I have important plans."

Troy seemed a little nervous. "Tony I feel bad for saying this but it is really hard for me to stay back tonight as well. My wife is in hospital because she had surgery last night and I wanted to go be with her. Of course I'll stay though if that is what you would like me to do."

Tony always appreciated Troy's work ethics. "Is Jane ok Troy?"

"She will be. A small cancerous tumor was found in her chest but believe they removed it completely and they caught it really early on. Hopefully she can avoid chemotherapy..."

"Shit, I'm sorry to hear that Troy, make sure you give her my best. You should go and be with her, don't worry about the report. I'm happy for you to take the rest of the day, and I will shuffle some shifts so that you can take a few days to be with her."

Troy's face lit up. "I really appreciate this Tony, wow....thank you so much. What about the report though if Mark can't do it either?"

Tony turned his attention to Mark. "Mark unless what you have on is some kind of emergency I really need you to get the numbers matched up."

It was obvious Mark was trying to figure out what to say. "It might not seem important to anyone else but it really is for me..."

"Do you mind explaining? It would take someone else twice as long to do this as they don't know the material."

Mark smiled and spoke very proudly. "Finally, Michelle Dessler and I have dinner plans for this evening."

Tony snapped another pen. He was so shocked but also so aware of how important his reaction was going to be. Fortunately Troy jumped in giving Tony an extra second to catch his thoughts.

"She finally agreed huh Mark! You have been waiting for this since Christmas!"

"Well it's not a definite yet but it will happen. She's got other plans but it was obvious she didn't want to do them, so I guess she is going to have to work out a way to get out of whatever it is. It was more than clear that she wanted to pick things up where we left off at Christmas..."

Tony thought he was going to throw up, he couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to get as much information out of him as possible. "How long has this been going on? What happened at Christmas time?"

Mark had such a smug look on his face that Tony was picturing himself scrambling across the desk and decking him one. Mark ran his hands through his hair as he started to speak. "At the Christmas party we were together but we haven't gotten our act together. Let's just say she is ready to take things to the next level."

Tony felt like everything was falling down around him. How could Michelle do this to him? How could she have not told him about Mark?

His phone rang making him jump. He wondered how long he had been sitting there in silence as Troy and Mark watched him. It was Hammond who wanted to go through some access codes for Division. These were only strictly privy to the director of CTU and so he had to ask Mark and Troy to leave his office.

It had been well over half an hour and Tony was just walking down to Michelle now. She was glad to finally see him, she just couldn't be bothered with CTU today. She was so nervous about tonight and meeting his parents that she wanted time to be able to have a nap or at least just relax for a bit before they left. He came over and leaned on her desk, he looked unhappy.

"So aahh, ummm...are we still going to dinner tonight Michelle?"

"Yeah.....why? What is up with you Tony?"

"I just thought that maybe you might have made some other plans."

Michelle was so confused. It was obvious he was skirting around something but she wasn't sure what. "Why would I do that? I'm not the sort to do that Tony, you know that."

"We'll see." He put his head down and rubbed the side of his face.

Michelle couldn't believe it – why was Tony being so rude to her? "We'll see?! What is that about? Have I done something wrong here?"

Tony caught eye contact with her and leaned in a little closer. "You tell me Michelle. Seems Mark over there thinks he is going to be taking you out for a nice diiner tonight, you know once you get out of the plans you already had."

Michelle was shocked and had to concentrate extremely hard to make sure she had heard right. She turned and looked at Mark who was already looking at her – he waved. She looked back at Tony who was rolling his eyes at the sight of her looking at Mark. "And you believed him just like that did you?"

"I just asked you if our plans were still on didn't I?"

Michelle sighed, she couldn't believe this was happening. "So how come you are so angry then?"

Tony crouched down and then put his arms on the desk. "How can you even ask me that? I've just had to listen to another guy talking about how obvious it is that you are ready to take things to the next level. That you want to go out with him tonight but you just have to get out of what you already had planned." He stopped for a moment as a couple people walked past her desk. "Not to mention Michelle, before that even happened I had to watch him sitting on your desk, leaning all over you, checking you out and no doubt flirting with you."

"Tony..."

He cut her off to start again. "Did you flirt back? Are you attracted to him.....do you want to be with him?"

Michelle had been about to explain everything to Tony and apologize to him for what had happened but after his last questions she just felt angry. She couldn't believe he could even ask that. It was like he had already made up his mind about her, he was being so harsh to her. "I'm not even going to dignify those questions with an answer."

He shook his head. "Did something happen between you two at the Christmas party?"

"Yes Tony but..."

Once again he didn't let her finish. He leaned in closer to her. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No..."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Well he....it's not what..."

Tony snapped at her. "I'll take that as a yes. That is fucking great. You fucking expect me to believe you don't want to go out with him tonight?"

"Tony can we please leave now and I'll explain to you what is going on, it is nothing at all like you think. Trust me Tony, you have nothing to be worried about. Can we go please?"

He looked at her like he wanted to but then he just snapped at her again. "I'm not ready." With that he turned and left her to walk up to his office.

Tony hoped his legs would carry him up the stairs. He couldn't believe that something had actually already happened between Michelle and Mark, he had been upset enough when he just thought Mark liked her. He sunk himself back in his chair. No matter how angry he was he couldn't help but keep looking down at Michelle. He just loved her so much, the thought that he might lose her was making him feel so physically ill.

Even though she knew Tony would be watching, Michelle walked over to Mark's desk. She was furious with him. She felt so angry with Tony as well for damning her before he knew anything but she could understand why he was so upset. Had the same thing happened between Tony and another girl she would be devastated as well, but if Tony would just listen to her he wouldn't be hurting at all right now. Mark lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Hey Michelle, are you ok?"

"No I am not! Why the hell did you tell Tony we were going out for dinner tonight?"

"Michelle he was going to make me work tonight and so I had to tell him that I couldn't because I was hoping you were changing your plans so that we could go out."

"I told you no Mark. How many fucking times do I have to tell you no. You pushed yourself on me at the Christmas party and I pushed you away then and said no, I've said it plenty since – why are you not listening me and respecting my wishes?"

Mark put his hand over hers on the desk but she pulled it away. He just smiled smugly at her. "Because I know that you want to be with me, you are just playing hard to get. You love all the attention I give you Michelle..."

"You are such an arrogant prick. I am with Tony, do you hear me – I am with Tony!"

Mark laughed. "Since when?"

"Since a few days ago."

"Well he can't be too serious, he didn't even mention you when I told him I was going out with you."

Michelle was so worked up she could feel herself shaking. "That is because we haven't told anyone at work yet except for Chappelle."

"So the boss is screwing one of his employees. You don't really think this is going to last do you? Michelle I can offer you so much more than Tony could ever dream of. We would be perfect together."

"I love him Mark. Please you have to fix this, I need you to tell Tony that I never said any of that stuff, that I never agreed to dinner – you have to tell him you made it all up."

"Ok, Ok. I'll talk to him. I want you to know though that I am willing to forget about you and Tony for the sake of us. The guy is a fucking loser anyway, I have no doubt you are just looking for a promotion."

Michelle couldn't handle him anymore. She could feel the tears coming on and she didn't want to cry in front of this guy so she walked away and headed straight for the bathroom. Sarah saw how upset she was and followed her.

Mark stood up and made his way to Tony's office. Although he would never show it, he was incredibly jealous about Tony and Michelle. He didn't like Tony at all, basically because he thought he should be doing his job. Mark had no intentions on telling Tony the truth, he would do anything to make sure it didn't work out between them – there was no way he could handle seeing Tony and Michelle together. There was also no way he was going to let Tony have his job and his woman. He had to stop himself from smiling as he walked into his office and it was more than obvious Tony was upset.

"Mark, this isn't the time."

"Tony, Michelle told me about you two."

Tony sat up a little in his chair. "She did?"

"Yeah, I mean I was a little surprised, I didn't think it was her style to play two guys at the same time, especially from the same office."

Tony's heart dropped even lower than it felt like it had been sitting the last hour or so. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying there is actually something going on between you and Michelle?"

"Yeah, since Christmas. It has been a bit on and off because of work but I thought we were starting to work through it.....that is until I found out about you. I've got to say though Tony, I think Michelle isn't really serious about you."

Tony stood up and walked over to Mark. "What makes you think that?"

"She is just having fun with you, that is what she just said to me. You must have known that.....it's always easier to climb the ranks when you are fucking the boss."

Tony's fists clenched. "Get the hell out of my office."

It took every ounce of strength Tony had not to flatten Mark. If he weren't at work, he would have happily. He slammed the door shut and went back to his desk where he kicked his couch a couple of times and smashed his hand into the wall. A large part of him didn't really believe Mark, he had been close to Michelle for a long time and she just wasn't that type of person. The whole situation made him feel angrier and more hurt than he ever had been. He heard his door open again, he spun around to see Michelle.

"Tony please listen to me."

"I've heard enough Michelle."

Michelle's tears raced down her cheeks and she choked on them through words. "No you haven't. There is nothing going on with Mark. I hate him, like I literally hate the guy. Yes he likes me, yes he did ask me to dinner but I said no. At Christmas he tried to kiss me but I pushed him away immediately and told him where to go."

Tony turned around so that he was facing Michelle. This was exactly what he needed to be hearing. He hated seeing her cry, it made him feel sick to his stomach. "Mich..."

She stopped him. "Just hear me out! I've never liked him. I was going to tell you about him asking me out to dinner but I was going to wait until you and I left the office. There was never any reason to mention any of this before because there is nothing to tell. As I told you before I've been falling for you since I started here, I haven't looked twice at any other guy, never mind someone as disgusting as Mark. I love you Tony....so much, more than anything in the world. You are hurting me so much, how could you believe Mark over me?" Michelle left his office straight away, she couldn't bare him to make another rough comment.

Tony slumped back in his chair. He wished she hadn't run straight out. He felt horrible and so angry with himself for having such little faith in Michelle. He was so use to woman screwing him over that he had flown off the handle at Michelle before even hearing her out. His phone rang.

"Almeida."

"Tony it is Sarah."

"Hi Sarah."

"Tony you need to listen to me. I know this is out of line and none of my business – it is about Michelle, please hear me out."

"It is ok Sarah, go ahead."

"Nothing is going on between her and Mark – never has. I personally saw him try and kiss her at the Christmas party and she pushed him away straight away. I've also had many conversations with her about the guy and she can't stand him, if anything he should be in trouble for harassing her."

"Thanks Sarah. I know there is nothing between them, it just took me a little while to come to my senses. Do you think you could take Michelle to Tech 2 where there are no cameras so that I can talk to her?"

"Sure Tony. By the way, congratulations.

Tony smiled. "Thanks Sarah and thanks for calling me as well, you must really care about Michelle."

"I care about the both of you."

Tony made his way straight to Tech 2. He wanted to sort things out with Michelle before he took care of Mark. After the way he had been feeling for the last hour he felt excitement for working things out and being able to head home with Michelle just as he had planned to. He paced the room whilst he waited for her. After a few minutes the door opened slowly and Sarah walked in followed by Michelle, she looked shocked to see Tony in there. Sarah made a quick exit shutting the door behind her. Tony walked over to Michelle who was still crying.

"I am so sorry Chelle. I know there is nothing between you two, I am so sorry I flew off the handle at you."

Michelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How come you've changed your tune?"

"I listened to what you said to me. I stopped and thought about it rationally, I listened to the feeling in my gut. I got so jealous watching him gawk at you while he sat on your desk and then when he actually said the whole dinner thing I just freaked out straight away."

"Tony I could totally understand why you got so angry, I would have as well. BUT it wasn't fair that you wouldn't hear me out, or even give me a chance to talk to you before you got so angry with me. I thought you thought more of me than that."

Tony tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then caught a couple tears with his thumb as they rolled down her cheek. "I acted like an idiot, I am so sorry sweetheart. I know it is no excuse but I am so use to women treating me like shit and doing that kind of thing that I just lost it before I really stopped and thought about it. I know Chelle that you are the last person in the world that would ever act that way. I respect you and think higher of you than anyone I know."

Michelle's tears seemed to be drying up a little and the tense, distressed look on her face had disappeared. "I'm sorry for what Mark said, he is such an bastard. I know how hard it would have been to hear some girl talk about you like that."

"It was hard as hell listening to him Chelle. Even just watching him eye you off made me feel so sick to my stomach. I could never handle losing you, I am to in love with you Michelle. I realized before that when things aren't right with you, nothing matters at all – you are everything to me. Will you forgive me?"

Michelle was blushing a little and she bit her bottom lip. She nodded her head. "Yes....yes."

Tony leaned in and tenderly kissed her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to speak only pulling her face back inches from his but so she could look into his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you, I didn't know what I was going to do to make you believe me."

"I don't think you could ever lose me Michelle. We are meant to be together."

He started to kiss her again. He gently played with her lower lip, tugging on it so she would open her mouth. Michelle did open her mouth but surprised him by pushing her tongue straight into his mouth. He groaned and pulled her entire body in closer and they both allowed themselves to get lost in each other for a couple minutes. Finally he pulled back, "Alright now I am more than ready to take you home."

"What about Mark?"

Tony took Michelle's hand as they left the room and began to make their way back to the main floor. "Don't worry, I am about to teach him a quick lesson. Nobody but nobody speaks about you like that."

Tony left Michelle at her station and then he made his way to Mark.

"Tony..."

There was no response from Tony, nor was there any warning of what was coming. Tony pulled his right arm back and then punched Mark in the side of the face. His whole body swayed as if he was going to fall but he didn't. Most the office jumped up to see what was going on. Tony pointed his finger back at Mark as he finally spoke. "You are on suspension until I figure out what to do with you. You stay the hell away from Michelle, if you lay one finger on her, next time I won't stop at just a punch. You are so pathetic, fortunately Michelle and I are a hell of a lot stronger then you hoped. Get the hell out of my face."

As the rest of CTU stood in shock, Mark sunk his head and slowly made his way out of the office. Tony turned back to Michelle, with the eyes of his staff on him.

"Sorry that you all had to see that."

Everyone returned to their stations. Michelle went to hers to pack up whilst Tony did the same.

**Please review and let me know how you feel about my story. Thanks**


End file.
